The History of the Multiverse
by Duke9295
Summary: With three words, the Multiverse was created. We know how two of these universes go without interference, but there are so many, where universes interfered with each other, to the point of war. This is the History of the Multiverse. Mature for mild language, violence, gore, and etcetera.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Mortal Kombat. All rights go to the creators and owners.

This is a Fanfiction based around one moment: The moment Raiden warned his past self 'He must win.' I've read a lot of good, and bad, Mortal Kombat and Naruto fanfictions and crossovers. This story will deal with a multiverse created by Raiden. There are two Naruto Universes, and four Mortal Kombat Universes.

The first Naruto Universe will first appear at the beginning of the series, while the second one is an identical universe that is made just for the villains of Outworld and Netherrealm invade and convert some characters into villains. The first Mortal Kombat Universe takes place exactly after Mortal Kombat 9, while the other three deal with the Mortal Kombat 9 endings of Liu Kang, Rain, and Noob Saibot. The first page is to show the characters that will be in each multiverse.

There are countless other universes, we will just be dealing with these universes for now.

Characters:

Naruto Universe 1-The Canon Universe

Heroes

Naruto Uzumaki

Sakura Haruno

Kakashi Hatake

Sai

Yamato

Shikamaru Nara

Ino Yamanaka

Choji Akimichi

Kiba Inuzuka

Shino Aburame

Hinata Hyuuga

Neji Hyuuga

Rock Lee

Tenten

Might Guy

Asuma Sarutobi

Jiraiya

Tsunade

Gaara

Kankuro

Temari

Chiyo

Killer B

Onoki

A

Darui

Mei

Mifune

Itachi Uchiha

Konohamaru Sarutobi

Iruka Umino

Hiruzen Sarutobi

Anko Mitarashi

Kurenai Yuhi

Shizune

Hanabi Hyuuga

 **Hashirama Senju**

 **Tobirama Senju**

 **Minato Namikaze**

 **Kushina Uzumaki**

Neutral/Antihero

Danzo Shimura

Haku

Zabuza Momochi

Karin

Suigetsu Hozuki

Jugo

Sasuke Uchiha

Kabuto Yakushi

Obito Uchiha

Nagato

Konan

Kisame Hoshigaki

Sasori

Orochimaru

Villains

Kimimaro

 **Madara Uchiha**

Kakuzu

Hidan

Deidara

Kidomaru

Tayuya

Jirobo

Sakon and Ukon

Naruto Universe 2-A Universe that the forces of evil will invade and merge with the realms, with only the loyal to survive.

Sasuke Uchiha

Sai

Neji Hyuuga

Gaara

Kankuro

Temari

Onoki

Danzo Shimura

Haku

Zabuza Momochi

Karin

Suigetsu Hozuki

Jugo

Kimimaro

Kabuto Yakushi

Obito Uchiha

 **Madara Uchiha**

Nagato

Konan

Kisame Hoshigaki

Kakuzu

Hidan

Deidara

Sasori

Orochimaru

Anko Mitarashi

Kidomaru

Jirobo

Tayuya

Sakon and Ukon

Itachi Uchiha

Mortal Kombat Universe 1-The canon universe.

Forces of Light

 **Jax Briggs**

Kenshi Takahashi

Sonya Blade

 **Sub Zero**

 **Smoke**

Scorpion

 **Kung Lao**

 **Liu Kang**

 **Kabal**

Johnny Cage

 **Kurtis Stryker**

 **Nightwolf**

Raiden

Fujin

Shujinko

Bo' Rai Cho

Li Mei

 **Sindel**

 **Kitana**

 **Jade**

Taven

Sareena

Cyrax

Forces of Darkness

 **Noob Saibot**

Erron Black

Ferra/Torr

Kotal Kahn

Ermac

Reptile

Skarlet

Mileena

Sektor

Kano

 **Shang Tsung**

Tremor

Reiko

 **Shao Kahn**

Goro

Kintaro

Sheeva

Baraka

D'Vorah

Quan Chi

Rain

Tanya

Daegon

Shinnok

Mortal Kombat Universe 2-A Universe where Rain murdered Shao Kahn, and went on to take over all the realms as ruler of Outworld.

Rain Kahn, Ruler of Outworld

Noob Saibot

Sektor

Kano

Shang Tsung

Tremor

Li Mei

Reiko

Reptile

Goro

Kintaro

Sheeva

Baraka

Kotal Kahn

Ermac

Mileena

Skarlet

D'Vorah

Ferra/Torr

Quan Chi

Erron Black

Sindel

Kitana

Jade

Tanya

Shinnok

Mortal Kombat Universe 3-A Universe where Liu Kang becomes the new god of Earthrealm, but is mad with power.

Insurgency

Scorpion

Fujin

Shang Tsung

Bo' Rai Cho

Li Mei

Reptile

Goro

Sheeva

Kotal Kahn

Ermac

Mileena

Skarlet

Ferra/Torr

Taven

Sareena

Earthrealm Regime

Liu Kang, God of Fury, Ruler of Earthrealm

Cyrax

Jax Briggs

Kenshi Takahashi

Sonya Blade

Sub Zero

Smoke

Kung Lao

Kabal

Johnny Cage

Kurtis Stryker

Nightwolf

Shujinko

Erron Black

Sindel

Kitana

Jade

Mortal Kombat Universe 4-A Universe where Noob Saibot rules the Netherrealm after killing Quan Chi and Shinnok.

Noob Saibot, Ruler of the Netherrealm

Jax Briggs, the Revenant

Sub Zero, the Revenant

Smoke, the Revenant

Scorpion

Kung Lao, the Revenant

Liu Kang, the Revenant

Kabal, the Revenant

Kurtis Stryker, the Revenant

Nightwolf, the Revenant

D'Vorah

Sindel, the Revenant

Kitana, the Revenant

Jade, the Revenant

Sareena

Regular Text-Characters in the faction

 **Bold Text-Currently Deceased**

Underlined Text-Side Switching


	2. Chapter 2

**Prologue**

 **Part 1: The rise of the Son of Argus**

Earthrealm was lost.

Those three words summed up everything Rain saw when he came to Earthrealm. He made sure to make it look like he betrayed Shao Kahn to join Earthrealm.

How he did that was simple, because while the Elder Gods could see all, they couldn't truly read minds, like the blind swordsman can, and even then it isn't perfect. What Rain did was that he made it look like he betrayed Shao Kahn and joined Raiden and the warriors of Earthrealm. He would do this so that he will take over Outworld and will invade the realms. Rain wasn't stupid, but Shao Kahn was.

Shao Kahn should've seen through Quan Chi's plan. Either way, Shao Kahn would have lost, either to the Earth Realmers or to the Elder Gods, and Quan Chi would invade next. Rain originally planned on marrying Kitana to be Shao Kahn's next of kin, but that plan was ruined when she betrayed her father and everyone learnt she was his step daughter. But another hope came in Mileena, Shao Kahn's true daughter.

But the face under the mask was discouraging. Mileena looked like Kitana in every way but two: Her golden cat eyes, and her mouth being a wide grin of razor sharp fangs. She was hideous to Rain, and he couldn't, no, wouldn't bare to see that face every day, every night. Sure he could kill her at some point after the wedding and blame it on a servant, but those plans always end with failure.

Another thing, Mileena is a violent monster, she could kill Rain before he even got a chance to slit her throat. So, now, Rain is heading for the wastelands to activate a portal unseen, but he has to convince the realm that he has betrayed Shao Kahn. He will first attack Mileena, the foul monster deserves a beating from him. Another time, another place, he'd serve her while manipulating her at the same time. But it isn't the same as being recognized for what he is: Greatness.

He found her in Shao Kahn's throne room. She is relaying orders to Baraka and his Tarkatan forces. When Rain enters, he bellows, "Princess Mileena, by the will of Justice, Shao Kahn will fall!" Baraka asks, "What is this rant you are on, Rain?" He answers, "No rant. It is facts. I am a tool of Justice, and a force of Raiden and the Elder Gods." Mileena shrieks, "Traitor! Kill him Baraka!" And the Tarkatan charges, only to be flicked aside by Rain's water powers.

Mileena steps forward and promises, "Know something, Traitor: Justice will fail!" Mileena quickly vanished and landed a kick to Rain's face when she reappeared. Rain then kicks her in the stomach. She retaliates with a roll that knocked Rain down. However, Rain started using his attacks to hit Mileena across the arena. Mileena uses her vanishing-reappearing attack twice on Rain, but he's resilient.

As Mileena prepares the next attack, Rain uses a lightning attack on her. With a kick, he knocks her down. Round one is over, round two begins. Rain uses a few kicks that are blocked by Mileena. Mileena uses her vanisher attack again, yet Rain is able to respond with a water pool teleportation attack. He then charges a flurry of kicks at her. Mileena charges at him, wrapping her legs around his torso and bites into him.

When Mileena jumps off, Rain uses his lightning on her again. Rain punches and kicks her around. Rain then uses his favorite attack, where he breaks her arm with a loud crunch, then kicks her hard in the face with a round house. Rain comments with his victory, "Justice will find all, even Shao Kahn. Now if you'll excuse me, I must go to the wastelands." Rain heads off to the wasteland, battling hordes of Tarkatan.

When Rain gets there, he is tired and exhausted. If he were to guess, he doesn't have much time to get to Earthrealm. Luckily, the only one wandering the wasteland is Reptile. Rain electrocutes him and punches and kicks him repeatedly. After recovering, Reptile scratches at Rain repeatedly. Reptile fires a bubble of green liquids, and Rain fires a lightning bolt. After dodging the bubble attack, Rain fires another lightning attack.

Rain continues the barrage of attacks till Reptile briefly passes out. When Reptile gets back up, Rain roundhouse kicks him, then strikes him with lightning. Reptile lands a few attacks, but still loses the fight. Rain comments, "I must say, Reptile, fighting you has been good sport. My crusade for Raiden and Justice can now move forward. When others ask of you, tell them Shao Kahn will fall."

Rain goes to summon a portal, as the Tarkatan army chases after him, he quickly jumps into the portal and finds himself onto the battle where Shao Kahn and Raiden fight. When Raiden is knocked down, Rain uses his power to force a bubble of water around Shao Kahn's head, drowning him while Raiden beats him up and wins. When Raiden slumped down, he said, "It is over. Earthrealm is saved. But at a heavy price."

Rain helped him up, but promised, "If we were go to the Netherrealm, we can save their souls from Quan Chi." Raiden tells him, "An ambitious plan, with the power of Quan Chi and Shinnok, but to be expected from a son of Argus." Rain backed away from him, and looked around, almost like he was about to pass out. He whispers a question, "I am the son of Argus?" Raiden asks, "You never knew, did you?"

Rain's silence answered him. Under his mask is a wicked smile. Now Rain knew that ruling Outworld is his absolute right. Rain asks, "If I were to bring back the soul of every Kombatant that died at the hands of Shao Kahn, Sindel, and everyone else, would that make me a hero?" Raiden answers, "Of course." Rain runs off into a portal that takes him to Outworld, right in front of Mileena, Cyrax, and Sektor.

Mileena barks, "What do you want, traitor!?" Rain answers, "I bring to you vengeance against the one that caused your father's death." Sektor asks, "What do you mean?" Rain answers, "I'll answer a question with a question: Who suggested that Shao Kahn invaded Earthrealm? Who also has no affiliation with Outworld, but Netherrealm? And who also gains no matter what a plethora of revenants to serve him?" 

Cyrax answers, "Individual identified as Quan Chi." Mileena asks, "And what would you have me do?" Rain answers, "You send me and your warriors to attack Quan Chi. If I return with his head, you allow me to marry you, by right as the son of Argus." Mileena tells him, "If you bring to me the head of Quan Chi and become Khanum alongside me, we must invade Earthrealm afterwards." Rain answers, "I will decide if I can give that promise after I return. The Elder Gods could hear."

Mileena nods in understanding, and tells a Tarkatan to summon forth Reptile and Ermac. Once the two arrive, Mileena commands, "Rain, Cyrax, Sektor, Ermac, and Reptile. You are to infiltrate the Netherrealm and bring back Quan Chi's head in a wrapped present." The five bow and head off to the Netherrealm. As they enter the wastelands for the portal, Rain asks, "Cyrax, may I borrow a communicator for a few seconds?"

Cyrax does just that, and Rain makes the device ring out a ping every three seconds. The ping is to show to the Earthrealm warriors how to enter the Netherrealm, and to find them after entering. Sektor demands, "What did you do?" Rain answers, "I'm calling in extra help. In case we need it." They teleported into the Netherrealm, where they were greeted by the golden clad Scorpion. He mutters, "What do you five want?"

Rain explains, "We are emissaries of Empress Mileena Kahn, we have been sent here to ensure that Quan Chi and the Netherrealm still fight alongside us." Scorpion thinks for a few seconds and responds, "Very well. Follow me." Scorpion leads them to the Netherrealm chambers where Quan Chi is giving commands to the new Revenants. Rain can use this opportunity to play two factions: Give one back it's fallen and bring the head of the enemy to another.

Quan Chi sees the five warriors of Outworld and asks, "Ah, Rain, Cyrax, Sektor, Ermac, and Reptile. To what does the Netherrealm owe the honor?" Rain steps forward and answers, "Quan Chi, for your hand in the death of Shao Kahn, and for the fate of those behind you. I, the Son of Argus, sentence you to death!" Quan Chi laughs at this, and commands, "Kill them." Suddenly, lightning appears, and in it is Raiden, Johnny Cage, Sonya Blade, and Kenshi.

Quan Chi adds, "Kill them all." This leads to a massive fight amongst the warriors. Sektor battles Nightwolf, Raiden fights Kung Lao, Ermac brawls with Liu Kang, Sonya challenges Jax, Johnny Cage battles Kabal and Stryker, Reptile fights Smoke and Sub Zero, Cyrax brawls with Kitana and Jade, Kenshi battles Scorpion and Quan Chi, and Rain fights Sindel. Before the fight, Rain promises her, "As a son of Argus, I baptise you...With Freedom!"

Rain uses his lightning and water attacks on Sindel as she tries to use her stiletto heels to stab him and fires purple energy from her mouth. Both land several hits on each other. Ultimately, Rain was able to overpower her. Meanwhile, Raiden defeats Kung Lao, and together with Rain, they restrain Quan Chi and Raiden uses his magic to save all those corrupted by Quan Chi. With everyone restored, Rain returned to Outworld to marry Mileena, and then invade all the realms.

 **Characters of this Universe:**

Rain Kahn-Ruler of Outworld, has conquered most of the realms, and prepares to cross over to other universes to conquer all.

Noob Saibot-Resurrected to serve Rain.

Sektor-A Lin Kuei that follows Rain.

Kano-Leader of the Black Dragon, who now works for Rain.

Shang Tsung-Resurrected to serve Rain.

Tremor-A follower of Kano.

Li Mei-An outworlder recruited to serve Rain's army.

Reiko-A general that served Shao Kahn, who now follows Rain.

Reptile-Rain's spymaster.

Goro-Leader of the Shokan, who follows Rain.

Kintaro-Rain's champion, taking over for Goro.

Sheeva-An enforcer of Rain.

Baraka-Leader of the Tarkatan race.

Kotal Kahn-A rival to Rain's rule.

Ermac-The well of souls that was used to resurrect many of Rain's allies.

Mileena-Rain's "Wife"

Skarlet-An enforcer of Rain, and a member of his harem.

D'Vorah-An enforcer of Rain.

Ferra & Torr-An enforcer of Rain.

Quan Chi-The source of Shang Tsung's power.

Erron Black-A mercenary that works for Rain.

Sindel-A prisoner of Rain, and a member of his harem.

Kitana-A prisoner of Rain, and a member of his harem.

Jade-A prisoner of Rain, and a member of his harem.

Tanya-An enforcer of Rain, his minister, and a member of his harem.

Shinnok-The fallen elder god.

 **Part 2: The Rise of the God of Fury**

Liu Kang has saved the realm.

He chose to not try and fight Raiden. He may be a hero, Raiden is a god. He asked only one thing, "If we are not to save the realm. Then let me avenge our fallen." Raiden smiled a way a father would to a son and promised, "Very well." When Shao Kahn appears, Liu Kang prays, "May the Elder Gods save us all." As Liu Kang and Raiden are being beaten by Shao Kahn, Liu Kang is suddenly bestowed godly powers by the Elder Gods and destroyed Shao Kahn.

Raiden puts his hand on Liu Kang's shoulder, and tells him, "Liu Kang, it is time for us to rebuild." Liu shakes his hand off and asks, "And what of Kitana? Nightwolf? And everyone else? Are we to leave them dead!?" Raiden answers, "They are not dead. Quan Chi has turned them into revenants to serve the Netherrealm. They are no different than Noob Saibot." Liu Kang angrily asks, "And what are we to do!? Leave them there! We must save them!"

Raiden answers, "I don't want them there as much as you do. But there's nothing we can do for now. Quan Chi's forces outnumber our own." Liu Kang retorts, "Then we demand the elder gods for aid. They must not agree with what has become of them." Raiden tells him, "We cannot. There are rules that forbid such action." Liu Kang yells, "Then I'll enter Mortal Kombat against Quan Chi by myself and earn their freedom back!"

He raises his hands up and continues, "DO YOU HEAR ME, ELDER GODS! I CHALLENGE QUAN CHI TO A MATCH OF MORTAL KOMBAT FOR THE SOULS OF THE FALLEN!" The heavenly light of the elder gods shine, and Quan Chi appears out of nowhere. He asks, "What the-? Where am I?" Liu Kang answers, "You are here to face me in Kombat for the souls of all my friends. I will destroy you!"

Quan Chi and Liu Kang get into stance, and Quan Chi questions, "Are you sure you can best me?" Liu Kang defiantly answers, "I have bested Shang Tsung and Shao Kahn. I will best you!" Quan Chi retorts, "I am no Shang Tsung or Shao Kahn." Quan Chi charges at Liu Kang, and Liu Kang starts punching him and kicks him across the roof. Quan Chi throws punches as well, but Liu Kang wins the first round. He comments, "You're overconfident."

When Quan Chi gets back up, he starts headbutting Liu Kang. He then forces Liu into a portal that forces him into a kick to the face. Liu Kang leaps back up and now punches Quan Chi with flaming fists, with Quan Chi trying to use one of his skulls on Liu Kang, who dodges. Liu Kang then throws Quan Chi into the air, and with a fiery kick, he rips Quan Chi in half, killing him before he could touch the ground ever again.

Raiden states, "It is done." And with the Elder Gods bright light, all of the Earthrealm warriors are expelled of the Netherrealm's corruption. As everyone celebrates, Liu Kang then calls out, "Elder gods, I have one final demand: I have proven myself over and over again as being a protector of Earthrealm. During the invasion, Raiden has been more burden than ally. Grant me the Thunder God's status!"

Suddenly, Liu Kang and Raiden are teleported to the realm of the Elder Gods. Raiden pleads, "Liu Kang-" But the man interrupts, "You are Earthrealms worst enemy." Raiden sighs, "I'm sorry it has come to this." Liu Kang quickly punches Raiden a few feet away. The two exchanges punches and kicks, each becoming more powerful with fire and lightning. As they fight, the normally idyllic world becomes a hurricane.

Raiden electrocutes Liu Kang then uses his dash attack, screaming, "Daemekawagon!" After recovering, Liu Kang uses a few open palm attacks, one to the face breaks Raiden's nose. With a few slaps, Liu Kang karate chops Raiden's neck. And a few punches to his back shatters several ribs. With this, Liu Kang ends by punching Raiden through his chest, ending the Thunder God. As Raiden fades from existence, Liu Kang became a god of fire and fury.

 **Characters of this Universe**

 **The Insurgency**

Scorpion, Ruler of the Netherrealm

Fujin, Runaway God of Wind

Shang Tsung, the Redeemed

Bo' Rai Cho, the Teacher

Li Mei, the Student

Reptile, the Spy

Goro, the Champion

Sheeva, the Honored

Kotal Kahn, the Emperor

Ermac, the Souls

Mileena, the Empress

Skarlet, the Assassin

Ferra/Torr, the Wild Ones

Taven, the Demigod

Sareena, the Demon

 **The Regime**

Liu Kang, the god of Fire and Fury

Cyrax, the Cyborg

Jax Briggs, the General

Kenshi Takahashi, the Blind

Sonya Blade, the Major

Sub Zero, the Cryomancer

Smoke, the Enenra

Kung Lao, the Shaolin

Kabal, the Burned

Johnny Cage, the Actor

Kurtis Stryker, the Cop

Nightwolf, the Shaman

Shujinko, the Deceived

Erron Black, the Mercenary

Sindel, the Banshee

Kitana, Liu Kang's Lover

Jade, the Bodyguard

 **Part 3: The Fates Worse Than Death**

Bi-Han Lives.

Though his soul has been corrupted, Bi-Han still lives. As Noob Saibot, he came prepared for his demise. What he did was that once Nightwolf defeats Quan Chi and would fight him, he'd use a clone identical to him in biology and essence, an actual shadow clone. Everyone, even Quan Chi, foolishly believed he was destroyed. After Shao Kahn's defeat, Noob Saibot went on to the Realm of Chaos.

Here, he made an agreement with a cleric from the realm named Havik. With an army of Chaos Realmers, Noob Saibot stormed the citadel housing Quan Chi and Shinnok. When the doors to the citadel were busted down by none other than Noob Saibot, Quan Chi and Shinnok were greatly confused. Quan Chi asks, "Saibot? What is the meaning of this?" Noob Saibot answers, "I am your replacement. You are both relics. I am the future."

Quan Chi and Noob Saibot charge at each other, but Noob Saibot uses a quick punch to the face to disorient Quan Chi, and launches a barrage of punches. Quan Chi prepares an attack, but is stopped by Noob Saibot's shadow. Noob Saibot grabs Quan Chi by the opposite end, and the two Noob Saibot's pull till Quan Chi is split in two. Noob Saibot didn't waste time in attacking the shocked Shinnok.

Shinnok counters with fireballs, but these don't faze Noob Saibot, who continues the attack. Not even Shinnok's giant skeleton hands fazed the wraith. Shinnok's amulet is soon knocked off of Shinnok and Noob uses it to seal Shinnok away forever, cementing Noob Saibot's rule of the Netherrealm, with the revenants and Scorpion bowing to him as emperor.

 **Characters of this Universe**

Noob Saibot-Ruler of the Netherrealm

Jax Briggs-The Revenant

Sub Zero-The Revenant

Smoke/Enenra-The Revenant

Scorpion-The Specter

Kung Lao-The Revenant

Liu Kang-The Revenant

Kabal-The Revenant

Kurtis Stryker-The Revenant

Nightwolf-The Revenant

D'Vorah-The Worshipper

Sindel-The Revenant

Kitana-The Revenant

Jade-The Revenant

Sareena-The Consort

 **The World's have been shown.**

 **Now, another time, another place, the war with Shinnok and Kaguya would go on without interference from the multiverse.**

 **I have seen these universes.**

 **But now, these world's threaten to bring forth the greatest evil known to existence: The Void Walker.**

 **These worlds will be the end of existence, but I must save five universes.**

 **For I am Hagoromo Otsutsuki, the Sage of Six Paths.**

 **Now, I have to start this off with one action: Bringing enemies together.**

A/N: Now here are the questions to ask:

With Liu Kang a god, how will those that oppose him stand up to him, and who will stand with him?

How will Raiden avoid the fate he, Liu Kang, and the others suffer at the end of Mortal Kombat X?

And how does the Sage of Six Paths and the two Naruto universes fit into the puzzle?

And what five universes will survive? (Hint: Two are the Naruto and Mortal Kombat X canon)


	3. Chapter 3

The hooded stranger travelled far and wide across the cosmos, to save reality. He has arrived in the reality where if left unaffected, the thunder god Raiden will be corrupted by Shinnok and many heroes will be left as rulers of the Netherrealm. The stranger walks into the temple where many have died. He watches as the warrior with no shirt on and a headband cradles the body of blue clad woman: Liu Kang and Kitana.

He can hear the boy whisper, "They are dead. We abandoned them." The straw hat wearing man standing over him tries to tell him, "My heart too falls heavy with their sacrifice-" But Liu Kang screams, "Their deaths achieve NOTHING!" They then hear the rattling of the stranger and look towards him, who raises his hands in defense. He promises, "Hold, friends. I am no enemy." The straw hat man, whose glowing eyes showed to him he was Raiden, was staring at an amulet.

Liu Kang questions, "What is next, Raiden!? Tell me the future! How do we honor their sacrifice!?" Raiden laments, "I've climbed heaven, now I must plunge into the depths. I will go to Quan Chi, ally our realm with his against the forces of outworld." Liu Kang objects, "What!? Grovel before Quan Chi!? What will he demand!? What price will be paid!?" Raiden answers, "Would any price be too high to save Earthrealm?"

Liu Kang accuses, "I have not prayed it to not be true, but you have gone mad Raiden. Your visions-They are nothing. Delusions of an adult mind." Liu Kang walks to the moaning of two and leaves Raiden and the stranger alone. Before Raiden vanishes, the Stranger, speaking with once again the voice of an elder, "If tis not too much, I'd like to travel with you." Raiden teleports to the Netherrealm: Hell incarnate.

As they enter, Raiden calls out, "Quan Chi! Quan Chi!" And all that appears is a man transformed into a demon: Scorpion. When they make eye contact, Raiden states, "It disappoints me to see you here." The man hisses, "Save your pity." Raiden tells him, "I will have an audience with Quan Chi." Scorpion tells him, "You will address me. I will inform him." Raiden demands, "Is this why you chose not to save your family and clan? To maintain your place at his feet?"

Scorpion threatens, "Do not talk of my family and clan, Raiden." Raiden continues, "Fetch your master, Scorpion. I must speak with him." Raiden and Scorpion begin a fight with one another. Raiden starts with an uppercut, and adds a lightning ball to attack the wraith. Scorpion charges him with his swords, only to be electrocuted by Scorpion. Scorpion responds with his kunai while screaming, "GET OVER HERE!"

Once Raiden recovers, he backs away to use a charge attack. Once Scorpion Raiden demands, "Now, Scorpion. Fetch your master." Scorpion vanishes, and the chalk white Quan Chi appears in his stead. He asks, "You seek an audience?" Raiden answers, "I seek cooperation, between Earthrealm and the Netherrealm." Quan Chi scoffs, "Losing the battle, are you?" Raiden assures, "We will prevail. But with the Netherrealm aligned-"

Quan Chi interrupts, "You lie poorly, Raiden. Earthrealm's defenses are overrun. You have mere hours." Raiden asks, "Name your terms." Quan Chi questions, "What do you offer?" Raiden offers, "I offer...I offer the souls of Earthrealm warriors who die in this conflict." Quan Chi cackles at this. Raiden defends, "They would agree." Quan Chi states, "You are cavalier with other men's souls."

Raiden yells, "Not just other souls! I offer my own soul as well. If I die, you'll have it." Quan Chi tells him, "How noble, Raiden. Yet utterly pointless." And with a snap of his fingers, all those that have died are now in the room, as undead revenants. Quan Chi taunts, "You see? Their souls are already mine! Shao Kahn's payment for Netherrealms allegiance." Raiden laments, "No! This was not meant to be!"

Quan Chi states, "Earthrealm has lost Raiden. Now so shall you and your friend. Finish them." The revenants step forward and charge the two. Only suddenly, they are floating in the air, as the elderly man screeches, "Almighty Push!" At this, the revenants are pushed into a wall. Everyone looks to the withered old man's face, seeing very gray hair and a beard as long as his body. But the three distinctions are the horns on his forehead, two purple eyes, and a third red eye.

Quan Chi stammers, "What-Who are you?" The stranger reveals, "I am a man who will save the souls you have forsaken. Come, god of thunder, let us fight in Mortal Kombat." The two fight the undead revenants, who are no different now to that of zombies. After almost all are defeated, Raiden hisses, "Curse you, Quan Chi." The necromancer retorts, "Shao Kahn's victory is nearly complete. Soon he will arrive in Earthrealm."

Raiden says, "No! The Elder Gods cannot allow it." Quan Chi scoffs, "The Elder Gods are toothless. Your world is near destruction, and yet they do not act." Raiden responds, "No! They must! Only through Mortal Kombat may Shao Kahn merge the realms. Lest he face the judgement of the Elder Gods." Raiden's eyes widen with realization, "Lest he face the judgement of the Elder Gods. He must win!" Quan Chi threatens, "It is you who will face judgement, Raiden."

The stranger tells Raiden, "Go, Raiden! Face Shao Kahn! I will save the revenants!" Raiden teleports, as Quan Chi and the revenants surround the Stranger. He scoffs, "I wish to face Hanzo Hasashi." Scorpion appears as expected. The Stranger tells all those around him, "At this moment, Hanzo. You must learn the truth." Scorpion demands with curiosity, "What truth?" The stranger can feel that Liu Kang has just died, so he tells him.

"The truth is that Quan Chi disguised himself as Bi-Han and killed your family and clan to have you as a puppet." Scorpion flared with rage. And not any kind of rage, it was pure rage. The netherrealm distorted around him as his anger flared. With one swipe of his blade, Quan Chi is dead. The revenants start to writhe in pain, no longer bound to Quan Chi, and not bound to the sleeping Shinnok. The stranger tells Scorpion, "With Quan Chi dead, and Shinnok still sealed away, you are now the ruler of the Netherrealm."

Scorpion looks at peace, and asks, "Now what do I do?" The stranger assures him, "With the souls of the dead warriors of light, once Raiden wins, return to him these souls." With that, the revenants vanish into green orbs that flow into Scorpion. Scorpion bows to the stranger and promises, "I owe a debt to you. Call whatever you want, and I will answer." The stranger asks, "Are you willing to travel to Outworld and redeem seven warriors and go to my homeland?"

Scorpion nods, "I shall. Who are the seven?" The stranger tells him, "The mercenary Erron Black, pay him to serve Earthrealm. The cyborg Cyrax, free his mind. The well of souls Ermac, who possesses a soul that wishes to be a hero. The Osh'tek Koa'tal. The Zaterran Reptile, whose people are still in Earthrealm. The blood warrior Skarlet, who is still be forged in the flesh pits, and make sure that the princess Mileena is there when you visit, she will be the final one."

Scorpion nods, "Very well. But I feel like the battle isn't over." The stranger agrees, "Correct. Shinnok will want to be resurrected, so he's probably trying to resurrect Quan Chi, Shang Tsung, or Shao Kahn as we speak. He may even resurrect Onaga if necessary. But I'm afraid I do not know where they will be returned." With that, Scorpion vanishes to Earthrealm.

In Chaosrealm…

A band of clerics are in a circle, with one having a boney smile forced onto his face circling around them. He bellows, "Work hard, brothers! Once this warrior is returned to the living, we shall all learn blood magik!" Within the circle, a bright light shines, and standing tall is a hooded being of shadow, the only color being the white in his eyes. This is Noob Saibot, and he walks the world once again.

In Earthrealm…

Raiden, Johnny Cage, Sonya Blade, and Kenshi are helping injured civilians at a hospital outside of what looks like a Chinatown district in a city. While helping out, a fiery spirit appears out of nowhere. The four recognize it as Scorpion, but what they don't understand is why he's so powerful and yet so calm. Scorpion bows to Raiden, "Good evening, Raiden." Sonya asks, "Scorpion? What are you doing here?"

He answers, "The stranger that came to the Netherrealm with Raiden told me the truth, that it was Quan Chi, not Bi-Han, that slew my clan and family. In retaliation, I killed the sorcerer before he could resurrect the Fallen God Shinnok. With no ruler of the Netherrealm, I stepped up and took the position. Now, I offer a gift." With an outstretched hand, all of the fallen heroes are resurrected.

The four are extremely shocked by this, lost at words. Scorpion speaks up, "Now then, I must go to Outworld, there are others that the Stranger told me to save. Then I must find his homeland." Raiden stops him, "Scorpion. Although I know as much as you do about the Stranger, but I'd like to go with you when you find his homeland." Scorpion nods in approval. He vanishes as quickly as he appeared.

In Outworld…

(Cyrax's perspective)

Cyrax and dozen others bow to the man standing before the empress. Behind her mask, Mileena smirks at the resurrected Noob Saibot. Mileena asks, "To what do I owe the pleasure of your return, Noob Saibot?" Noob Saibot answers, "I offer to you the opportunity to have Shao Kahn resurrected." Mileena's curiosity is peaked, "And how will you do that?" Saibot's eyes squint, "Invade the Netherrealm and let me usurp Scorpion."

Mileena questions, "And how can I be assured that you won't resurrect the snake Quan Chi?" Saibot's impressed. The pause is proof of that. He answers, "With the death of Quan Chi, my mind was freed from his control. My allegiance is my own." Mileena tells him, "Very well, we shall invade the Netherrealm for my father's resurrection." One man, an Osh-Tekk general, steps forward, to question, "Empress, we don't have the resources! We will be massacred!"

Noob Saibot stares daggers at the man, "Fear not, Koa'tal, for the clerics of Chaosrealm will aide us." Koa'tal snorts, "Those fools are maniacs that will slit our throats before following orders!" As Cyrax watches a three-way argument between Noob Saibot, Mileena, and Koa'tal, Cyrax's sensors blink to life, indicating that a portal has opened in the outskirts of Outworld. Sektor steps forward, "Empress, there is an intruder. I request that myself and Cyrax deal with them."

Mileena waves them off. The two use teleporters to arrive in the wastelands to see Scorpion. Scorpion chuckles, "Well, this is easy." Sektor demands, "What is easy?" Scorpion answers, "Cyrax is coming with me." Sektor roars, "He belongs to the Lin Kuei! None shall leave!" Scorpion gets into fighting stance and fights the two robots. Scorpion charges at them and attacks aggressively with his fists and swords.

(Scorpion's Perspective)

When he tries to burn their metal hides, Cyrax teleports away while Sektor vanishes into thin air. They suddenly reappear to the left and right of him and start punching him into the other cyborgs fist, repeatedly. Eventually, Scorpion gets out of the daze to use his blades to block attacks. He uses his chained Kunai into the torso of Sektor and spin him around into Cyrax. He continues to beat the two up, till Cyrax launches a glowing green net at him.

Cyrax and Sektor teleport to him and start punching him up into the air till Sektor spikes him into the dirt. Sektor prepares to stomp Scorpion's head off, only for him to roll out of the way, and he uses a chained kunai from both hands, launches them at Cyrax and Sektor, and with a booming, "GET OVER HERE!" Drags them to him to punch them really hard in the face, when they land on their backs, he steps really hard on their chest, shattering what ribs they have left.

With both warriors down, Scorpion kneels next to Cyrax. Scorpion states, "Time to free your soul." Scorpion attaches a small metal sphere with a blue light on it. The light starts flashing, and Cyrax vanishes. Scorpion adds, "I really hope that item in Jackson's back pocket teleported him to the right place." Scorpion heads off deeper into Outworld. In the streets of a city, Scorpion finds the stranger from before.

The stranger smiles, "Ah, tis glad to see you again, Scorpion." Scorpion reports, "I have freed Cyrax as requested. But I have yet to find the other six." The stranger sees the curiosity in Scorpions eyes, "You want to know who I am?" Scorpion answers, "I know that you are powerful, I would just like to know a name at least." The stranger exhales, "I was once a monk, a human born a thousand years ago, but I've died long ago. I'm something different now. Call me the Sage."

As they talk, one commoner screams, "Demon! Demon! The Scorpion of the Netherrealm has come!" The Sage exhales, "Looks like the other chosen are coming." And just like that, Koa'tal, Reptile, Ermac, and Erron Black arrive with Baraka and Rain. Baraka hisses, "You are not welcomed here, Scorpion! By order of Empress Mileena and Lord Saibot, you are to die!" Scorpion and the Sage's eyes widen, both saying the same thing, "Noob Saibot is alive!?"

Rain smirks behind his mask, "Yes, and with him, Shao Kahn will return!" Koa'tal's face contorts into rage, "You fool! Don't reveal the plans!" Ermac dryly states, "You don't even agree with the plan." The Sage speaks up, "So, Koa'tal, you see that the war Saibot wants between Outworld and Netherrealm is a waste of resources. But do you see that Saibot is manipulating her troubled mind to destroy Outworld?"

Baraka snarls, "Don't question the empress' vision!" He charges at the two of them, with the others following behind. The Sage uses his 'Almighty Push' attack to keep enemies at bay. The Sage continues, "Koa'tal, Reptile, Ermac, Erron Black, you must see that Mileena and Saibot will destroy everything for their selfish desires. If you stay, they will see you as challengers to the throne, and will have you be dead. Go to Earthrealm if you wish to live."

Rain gloats, "You old fool! Do you think that the followers of the Empress can be so easily tempted!?" The Sage smirks, "None are followers of Mileena or Shao Kahn. Most fear them like cowards, others just wish to manipulate them to live a false paradise. Which are you, son of Argus? A coward or a-" Rain shoots a water bubble at them, wreathing with rage, "DON'T CALL ME A COWARD! A SON OF ARGUS IS NO COWARD!"

Rain fights the old man with his water attacks, who effortlessly dodges, while continuing, "A son of Argus is honorable, loyal, and self sacrificing. You are a selfish egotist that cares more about your titles than your father's realm. The Shokan have more honor than you." With a flick of the finger he sends Rain into the horizon. Everyone's jaw is agape, he raises his hand, "As much as I find the man to be a, what's the word, twat? He'll survive that."

Koa'tal bows to the Sage, with Reptile and Ermac following suit. Koa'tal states, "I will follow you to the ends of the Earth, powerful warrior." The Sage states, "I am no warrior, K...Kotal Kahn, I am but a sage." Koa'tal makes eye contact, "Kotal Kahn?" The Sage explains, "Out of any ruler of Outworld, you would be the first to put its interests above your own. But for now, you each must run from this land. Go to Earthrealm and seek asylum."

Erron scoffs, "Sorry, pal. But I can't just follow someone who can flick a twirp aside." The Sage chuckles, "Twirp...That's a word I should've chosen. Very well then, Erron. I know that Shang Tsung has extended your longevity, but he didn't extend your youth. Go to Earthrealm, and the Edenians there will aid you." Erron thinks for a while, and tells him, "Alright, I'll visit for a little bit. Who knows, somebody might hire me."

The former enemies leave Outworld for Earthrealm. The Sage and Scorpion made their way to the Flesh Pits. After wandering through the halls of failed clones of Mileena, the two men find what they are looking for: the sleeping Skarlet and a duplicate of Mileena, dressed in the bandages as before (A/N: Mileena has the MKX mouth). Scorpion asks, "Why is Mileena here?" The Sage answers, "This is a clone. Shang Tsung made three Mileena's."

He exhales, "The first created was killed by Kitana when discovered this room. The second is currently the Empress. This is the third." Scorpion asks, "Why are they not awoken by us?" The Sage explains, "They are in a...Medically induced coma, only activating when necessary." Scorpion figures out, "So...These are the ones that we need to bring to Earthrealm. I still don't understand why though."

The Sage taps Scorpion's shoulder with his hand, and tells him, "This will take a second." And like that, the Sage pulls out a glowing green orb from Scorpion. The green orb is suddenly shot into the lifeless Mileena clone. The clone's eyes bolt wide awake and she starts to gag. Scorpion asks, "What did you do!?" The Sage answers, "I know why you feel unsure of whether you should resurrect your family."

Scorpion's eyes widen. "You are scared of making them into Spectres like yourself, due to how long they've been dead. I know that I asked of you to bring back Mileena. But she is too far gone to be an ally. So I had to think of an alternative...Hanzo Hasashi, say hello to Kana Hasashi. Your wife reborn." Scorpion goes to the being that is supposedly his wife. The Sage continues, "If you are upset. I can undo it." Two words escaped Scorpions mouth: "Thank you."

Before there can be any more responses, they hear Mileena cry out, "After those traitors! They cannot be allowed to escape!" The Sage exhales, "It is time to return to Earthrealm." With a quickly opened portal, the two men and two unconscious women make their way back to Earthrealm.

They were at the Wu Shi Academy now. They were surrounded by the many defenders of Earthrealm and the Sage's new recruits. From here, Scorpion and the Sage can see that Liu Kang, Kitana, Smoke, Kung Lao, and Sindel have not yet made amends with Raiden, given how distant they are from the rest of the defenders. However, they all immediately take defensive stances against the newcomers.

The Sage raises his hands in defense, "Hold friends. Although you have been enemies, these men and women have chosen to stand against the tyranny of Outworld." Jade asks, "If that's true, then why does Scorpion carry Mileena?" Scorpion answers, "In the Flesh Pits, we found a clone of Mileena that the Sage said would be necessary for the future of the defense of the realms. And...He thought he'd help out further by putting my wife's soul into the soulless body."

Raiden asks, "So that isn't Mileena...But Kana!?" The Sage nods in approval. The Sage gives out commands, "Sonya Blade, the mercenary Erron Black will serve Earthrealm if he is given a steady income with the defense of the Realm, and help Reptile find his people, here in Earthrealm. Jackson Briggs, cleanse the soul of the sleeping Cyrax like you did for Kuai Liang. Sindel, you must speak with Ermac, to give one soul the desire to fight for dominance in the being. Raiden, help Koa'tal become Kotal Kahn when the time is right. And Skarlet must be aided in learning to release her emotions, I leave that to you Kuai Liang."

He adds, "Before I leave for the afterlife once again. I would like to speak with Lord Raiden, Liu Kang, Princess Kitana, Tomas Vrbada, Kung Lao, and Queen Sindel." These people form a circle around the Sage, who asks, "Each of you have an unresolved issue with the fact that you are alive again. I wish to address that problem." Smoke speaks up, "Can I go first?" The Sage nods in approval. Smoke continues, "When I was dead, I found out the truth."

He continues, "The truth is, as a child, I was kidnapped by an obscure cult that intended to sacrifice me to a demon. As I was immolated, I transformed into an enenra and killed the kidnappers. After they were all dead, I transformed back into my human form but suffered amnesia and was unaware of the incident. I remembered this when I died during the invasion. I...I'm now disgusted with myself. I'm a monster."

The Sage calms him, "What you are on the outside, doesn't define what you are on the inside. If you never drop to the level of your kidnappers, you are still Tomas. Not Smoke, or Enenra, but Tomas." Smoke looks more at peace with himself than before. He bows, "Thank you for your words." He returns to the rest of the defenders. Kitana steps forward next, "I feel like I don't trust myself anymore because when I was a revenant, I didn't feel defenseless, and was filled with confidence."

The Sage tells her, "Confidence is silent, Insecurities are loud. Quan Chi gave to you false confidence as a revenant, making you overzealous. This made you easy to manipulate. Remember that as an edenian, not a revenant, you, all of you, are the most confident person in existence." Kitana now looks more peaceful and walks back to the rest of the defenders. Sindel steps forward, "Until now, I was never truly alive. I was a tool of Shao Kahn and Quan Chi."

The Sage calms her, "Do not blame yourself for the actions of Quan Chi or Shao Kahn. Blame only Quan Chi and Shao Kahn. Be glad that you are alive again and with your family once again." She seems to like that answer as she smiles. Not the sadistic smile she had plastered to her face as she killed the heroes, but a genuine smile, and returns to the others. Kung Lao steps forward, "I feel greatly out of place for I died first, before everyone else. I suffered longer than the others."

The Sage assures, "Although you were a revenant longer than the rest, anyone can find peace. I know those are not enough words to end your suffering, but I think they will help." Kung Lao bows, "Thank you. Lord Raiden, if I may, could I take a leave of absence and travel the world?" Raiden answers, "You've earned more than that. All of you have." Kung Lao bows to them and leaves the temple to begin his travels.

The Sage then looks to the last two before him. In his purple, ripple effect left eye, he sees Raiden. And in his purple, ripple effect right eye, he sees Liu Kang. He states, "I know that it is hard to accept forgiveness for the past. But the fate of all reality is at stake."

Liu Kang looks mad, but suddenly he looks confused, and exhales, "Raiden...I blame you for all our problems because you said that I wasn't the one to win, and every time I blamed you for our problems...I was blaming myself because I thought that I could've kept Kitana from being kidnapped, or Kung Lao from having his neck snapped. Will you forgive me, at least?"

Raiden approves of this, and tells him, "If anything, I should ask for your forgiveness for having caused your death." Both shake hands and use their free hand to clasp the other's shoulder, and smile in approval to one another, like father and son. Liu Kang tells him, "Nothing can be done about self defense." Raiden and Scorpion look to the Sage, and both say at the same time, "I am ready to go to your homeworld."

The Sage looks to Jax and Sonya to say, "Jackson Briggs, Sonya Blade, use your technology to learn how to travel to my homeworld. It is very different from opening a portal to Outworld or Netherrealm." With that, a massive portal of gold, obsidian, and alabaster is opened. It was the most beautiful sight in existence, more fantastic than any portal that has ever been opened. With that, Raiden and Scorpion walk through the portal.

 **Konohagakure, 13 years before the Nine Tailed Foxes Attack…**

Just a distance from the prying eyes of the guards of Konoha's gate, the portal opens, but only Raiden and Scorpion appear on the other side. They looked around and saw that the Sage was nowhere to be found. Scorpion asks, "Where is he?" Raiden answers, "I don't know. But I have an idea." Scorpion asks, "And what's this idea?" Raiden answers, "There was something about him, like he wasn't living, but a soul. And if he isn't with us now, then he was just a soul."

Scorpion states, "Well, then...Let us begin our journey." They walk out of the forest they are in and are on a dirt road. Raiden chuckles, "Every journey begins with a single step." They walk down the road till they come across a massive wall with a massive gate and several men and women that look so different, except for their green clothes and the metal headband with a mix of leaf and whirlpool.

One of the guards raises his hand in stop, "Hold! State your business with Konohagakure." Raiden answers, "We are travelers from a far away land, and have come to see this settlement." The guard asks, "How far?" Scorpion answers, "Far enough to have never heard of Konohagakure." The guard asks, "Are you serious? Or is this some kind of joke?" Raiden answers, "We speak the truth. We are strangers in a strange land."

The guard exhales, "Well, there are travelers that come to the village for tours. I guess you can join them." Raiden bows, "Thank you." The man asks, "Um...You're friend will have to relinquish his weapons, though." Scorpion unsheathes his swords and chained kunais, and every other weapon. The guard blurts out, "Holy crap! You have more weapons than a Jonin would!" Scorpion asks, "What's a Jonin?" The guard explains the shinobi and chakra, as well as the hidden villages.

Raiden ends the conversation with the question, "Is it possible to speak to this...Hokage?" The guard shrugs, "I guess. I mean, there might be some red tape to get through, but you can." Raiden bows, "Thank you." Raiden and Scorpion go through the village and learn as much as they can. They learn of the creation of the village by Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha, the wars fought between peacekeepers and war mongers, and the many clans.

Eventually, the two rest at a ramen stand. Scorpion asks, "Raiden, how do you plan to meet with the Hokage? An alliance is desirable, but how are we to meet with him?" Raiden exhales, "I don't know." Suddenly, Raiden's shirt is tugged on. Raiden looks over to see a blonde haired boy in a sweatshirt sitting next to a red haired girl in a yellow dress. He says, "Um...I can help." They stare at him confused, till he explains, "My teacher, Jiraiya-Sensei, was a student of the Hokage. He might get you a meeting."

Scorpion asks, "What's your name boy?" Minato is a little terrified of Scorpion's echoing voice, but answers, "Minato Namikaze."


	4. Chapter 4

Hiruzen Sarutobi expected a normal, unassuming day. Aside from the bureaucrats of Konoha, Sarutobi was able to relax by smoking on his pipe. Suddenly he gets a knock on his door and his secretary tells him, "Lord Hokage, Minato and Kushina are here with travelers that want to speak with you." Sarutobi tells her, "Let them enter." In comes the young Minato and Kushina, who being next to each other gives to him a sense of a great legend being formed being near each other.

The other two were strangers. The one clad in leather and yellow gave off a presence of a demon in man's clothing, while the one with the conical hat and blue with white silks gave off the presence of a god, almost like Hashirama. The godly man bows, "Greetings, Lord Hokage, I am Raiden." The demon dips his head a little bit and tells him, "Call me Scorpion." Sarutobi asks, "To begin this discussion, why is it important to see me?"

Raiden tells him, "I am the leader of a band of warriors that seeks a mutually beneficial relationship with the nation's." Sarutobi exhales, "That is easier said than done. Many of the hidden villages have let old wounds fester into generation long grudges. But, I'd like to learn more about the warriors you lead." Scorpion asks, "Should we discuss this in front of children?" Sarutobi raises a hand, "It is alright. I trust young Minato and Kushina like they were my children. In fact, I have faith that one of them will become Hokage after me."

Kushina asks, "You really think so?" There's a major glitter in her eyes like she's looking at the most beautiful thing in existence. Raiden spends the next half hour explaining the realms, the Mortal Kombat Tournament, the invasion of Earthrealm, everything. Sarutobi and the children are shocked by what they were told, but believed it when Scorpion revealed the skull under his mask and explained his originally untimely death.

After Sarutobi processes everything he is told, he asks, "How did you find our...Realm?" Scorpion explains, "The Sage...I never learnt his name, but the man with purple eyes saved myself and several of the greatest heroes from a fate worse than death. His one request was that we come to this realm." Sarutobi thinks of an idea, "What if, during a time when your war is over, you return and train our warriors for when they will invade our realm?"

Raiden answers, "That would be a wise idea, but I fear that it will be years before we have the chance to return." Sarutobi assures, "I assure you that we won't mind waiting." The two outsiders bow to the man in gratitude and head back to Earthrealm. They find the many defenders of the realm having now gotten to friendlier terms, and Raiden proclaims, "Let us now rebuild our defenses and defend our realms."

Seven Months Later…

Hanzo Hazashi has returned to his palace after beginning the reformation of the Shirai Ryu on Earthrealm. He gets out of his shinobi uniform, undoes his ponytail, and puts on the robes of the Lord of the Netherrealm. He sits at the traditional japanese dining table, with his wife, Kana sitting beside him. He doesn't care that she now has the face of Mileena, she is the woman he gave his vows of marriage. He is glad that her face has started to change with age.

Two months after she was resurrected, her features slowly started to get softer, looking less like a menace. Her skin also lost the tan, now as bright as alabaster. Her eyes, no longer the golden slits they were, are now as blue as the ocean. As they drink their tea and eat their food, Hanzo's most trusted allies in the Netherrealm come forward. They are the white clad swordswoman Ashrah, and the black leathered assassin Sareena.

Ashrah bows, "Lord Hanzo." He asks, "Is there something the matter?" Sareena answers, "A portal opened up on the outskirts of Quan Chi's abandoned fortress." Hanzo stands, and in a burst of fire, becomes Scorpion once more. He looks to Kana, "I will return once it is that I figure out their intentions, my love." She stands, walks up to him, and then kisses him on the cheek. She returns to their chamber.

Scorpion, Ashrah, and Sareena march through the fiery hell that is the Netherrealm, leaving the gothic castle that they've made their palace. As they march, they come across what it is they are looking for: Tarkatans. And the ones leading the Tarkatans are the monster Baraka, the edenian Tanya and Rain, and the shokan Goro. Rain spots him, "Ah, Scorpion-" Scorpion cuts him off, "What the hell are you doing in my realm?"

Goro answers, "We are here for the resurrection of Shang Tsung and the Amulet of Shinnok." Ashrah demands, "And what makes you think that we'll let you take it for your rulers?" Baraka hisses, "What makes you think we'll ask?" Sareena smirks, "Let's dance." Sareena fights half the tarkatans along with Goro and Tanya, while Ashrah fights the second half of the tarkatans and Rain.

Scorpion fights Baraka. Scorpion insults, "You will fall by my hands." Baraka lunges at Scorpion, who summons his chained kunai and drags him closer with a bellowing, "Get over here!" And proceeded to punch him. The two exchange punches, till Scorpion decides to vanish in fire and reappear behind him. When Barak falls, Scorpion tells him, "Don't say I didn't warn you." Across the battlefield, Goro picks up Sareena and tosses her towards Tanya and the tarkatans.

Goro turns to Scorpion and threatens, "You should back down, revenant. I was champion of Mortal Kombat for 500 years." Scorpion quips, "And you lost to Liu Kang on the 500th year." Goro tells him, "Yes, and you are no Liu Kang." Goro quickly grabs a hold of Scorpion and punches him repeatedly in the face. Goro throws Scorpion across the battlefield. Scorpion quickly uses his chained Kunai and with the "GET OVER HERE" He beats Goro to a pulp.

Goro keeps trying to land a hit, but Scorpion succeeds in hitting more accurately than Goro. When Goro falls, Scorpion tells him, "I'm no Liu Kang, but I am the Scorpion." Ashrah aids Sareena in her fight with Tanya and the tarkatans. Scorpion sends a fireball at a tarkatan and waves them off, "Go! Deal with Rain and the others! I'll handle her." Tanya and Scorpion circle each other. She asks, "Given that your wife and our empress are now sisters, wouldn't an alliance be ideal?"

Scorpion's rage flares, but calms to quip, "And who'd be the 'ambassador?' You, the royal whore?" Tanya snarls, "How dare you! I'm an Edenian!" She charges at Scorpion with punches. He catches both and leans in, "A race no different than the common human aside from longevity and a few fancy spells." He tosses her back, "Impress me." Scorpion is quick to start pummeling the traitorous woman.

When the pummeling stops, she tosses a fireball. She starts kicking him around the arena. Scorpion manages to avoid a kick and uses the chained kunai, "COME HERE!" And he starts beating her up with punches, knives, and a flaming fist. This allows him to defeat her. He points a finger at her downed form and threatens, "Speak of my wife like that again, and I'll slit your throat." With only Rain left, he warns, "I may be all that's left here. But my associates already have what we came for."

Scorpion demands, "What associates?" A man Scorpion did not recognize who was dressed in armor similar to Shao Kahn, but without the helmet and tattoos on his face that makes it look like he has dark spots around his eyes akin to that of a raccoon. The man raises his hand, showing the golden amulet. He explains, "Tell your weak allies that Reiko has given the amulet to his empress."

The man vanishes the second Scorpion launches a chained kunai at him. Rain steps forward to battle Scorpion. He states, "Now you will face a god." Scorpion snorts, "I've faced gods. You're nothing more than an egotist." Rain hisses, "We shall see." Rain charges at Scorpion with a shot of water and proceeds to punch at the specter. Scorpion is able to avoid a punch and uses his sword's hilt to hit Rain in the back of the head and proceeds to beat him up with flaming punches.

This process repeats for a few minutes. Scorpion ends the battle with the chained Kunai and drags him towards him to use a kick to the face. The infiltrators are dragged away by the Tarkatans and flee through a portal. Scorpion screams, "And don't come back!"

Five Months Later…

Havik and Reiko surround a portal of green energies as they chant an incantation while Mileena and Noob Saibot watch with their allies. Eventually, a firework like explosion goes off and out of the smoke steps Shang Tsung, reborn. Mileena struts forward, "The war with Earthrealm shall be renewed."

One Year Later…

The war is carnage. The first war with Outworld is bloody, but now that a faction of Netherrealm demons have gone rogue to follow a fallen god has now invaded Earthrealm, there's a new definition for bloody. Flying demons are snatching up soldiers by the hundreds. Some are running away in fear. But the helicopters are flying on. At the forefront is a helicopter containing agent Johnny Cage, Major Sonya Blade, and Kenshi.

The others contain the rest of the Earthrealm defenders except for Raiden and a select few. Johnny tells the pilot, "Set 'er down nice and easy." The pilot jokes, "Don't I always." Johnny retorts, "If by always you mean not once?" He joins Kenshi and Sonya on the debriefing. Sonya tells the soldiers, "Alright, you have the rendezvous coordinates. Far edge of the forest. From there we access the portal to Raiden's Sky Temple."

Johnny adds in, "Where there's an angry former Elder God and his devils waiting for us." A soldier laments, "Gods, portals, flying demons…" Johnny adds, "Blind guys with magic swords…" Kenshi admits, "The world has changed. For the worse if we do not expel Shinnok from Raiden's temple. He means to poison Earthrealm's life force, the Jinsei." Sonya makes it clear, "And we're not gonna let that happen."

Johnny thanks Sonya, "Kenshi and I appreciate the Major for allowing us to join you. We're happy to help kick Shinnok's bony ass back to the Netherrealm…" Suddenly, there's a rumble and everyone looks to see the helicopters drop out of the sky. Sonya gasps, "Jax's in one of those!" Suddenly, a blade goes through the pilot's head and he's dragged out of the windshield. There's a BAMF sound in the back and everyone turns to see Sektor.

He effortlessly knocks out two and decapitates the others. He launches a blade at Johnny, who catches it, "Damn I'm good." Johnny uses a rush kick to knock Sektor down. Sektor gets back up and rushes at Johnny. He blocks Sektor's punches and punches him into a doorframe. He charges at Johnny with a knife, forcing his back onto the floor. However, Johnny kicks him off and Kenshi charges the both of them out of the helicopter, with Sektor barely holding on to the frame.

Johnny looks and sees Noob Saibot has entered the fight as well. The last two soldiers rush him, only to have had their heads melted. He throws one of the bodies at Johnny, who avoids it, but has a severed head roll over to him, making him gag and toss it away. Noob pulls out a sword and rushes at Johnny. Johnny stops the blade with both of his palms and kicks him into the roof. Meanwhile, Sektor has returned into the helicopter and Johnny has to fight the two of them.

Kenshi drags Saibot out of the helicopter and Johnny dives out of the helicopter with Sektor in tow. As the two land, Johnny sees the helicopter crash. Johnny gets up, and sees Sektor standing over him. He threatens, "The end is near." Johnny smirks, "Getting a little ahead of yourself, aren't ya?" Johnny proceeds to dropkick Sektor. He launches of barrages and nutcracker to disorient Sektor.

Johnny repeats the process, now glowing green. Sektor passes out, beaten. Johnny rushes back to Sonya and Kenshi, when Saibot holds him down with his shadow. Johnny's able to break free and enters a fight with Saibot. Starting off with a green aura dash kick and an orb toss, Johnny then kicks him until he dislocates his jaw, and knees him until his skull is shattered, and kicks him into the air.

Johnny goes to help Kenshi and Sonya out of the helicopter. The rest of the Earthrealm warriors join them. Kenshi tells them, "We fared better than the men." Johnny tells him, "Add 'em to the list of things Shinnok'll answer for…" Meanwhile, at Raiden's temple, Liu Kang's monks, Sub Zero's Lin Kuei, and Raiden and Fujin fight an army of demons. While they fight off the legion, one manages to bite at Fujin.

The Gods, Monks, and Ninjas fight off the horde, but the numbers slowly dwindle one by one till only Raiden and Fujin are left. Suddenly the fighting stops and Shang Tsung appears, surrounded by Liu Kang, Sub-Zero, Kung Lao, and Smoke. They're eyes are glowing a sickly purple. Raiden hisses, "No, it's a forsaken mind control spell." Shang Tsung states, "The mighty gods of Earthrealm."

Raiden tells him, "You befoul these hallowed grounds, Shang Tsung. Begone!" A voice asks, "And what about the infamous Quan Chi?" Everyone sees Quan Chi. Shang explains, "I convinced the empress that his knowledge would be necessary." Quan Chi continues, "And now the deadly alliance will destroy Earthrealm." As the gods fight the demons and brainwashed, the Special Forces are fighting the demon reinforcements.

Johnny catches up with Kenshi with his katana out, "That the elevator?" Kenshi answers, "Yes. The 'elevator.' Sento contains the souls of my ancestors. They guide me." An earthquake later, Johnny worries, "Could they hurry the hell up?" Eventually, Kenshi finds the portal to the Jinsei, and the soldiers rush thru. Meanwhile, the gods try to hold back their friends and the deadly alliance.

Suddenly, a mysterious shadow emerges that generates a skeleton's hands that brings forth Shinnok. Shinnok monologues, "You see it now, Raiden...Your legacy. You poison their hearts with hope." Fujin realizes that he's manipulated their doubts and fears to brainwash them. Raiden retorts, "And what do you offer? The same as you did a millenia ago-When you betrayed your fellow Elder Gods and attacked Earthrealm. We stopped you then, imprisoned you in the Netherrealm. We will do so again."

Shinnok tells him, "Remove the shadow from the light, the shadow grows. The legacy of life is death, Raiden. My followers accept this, and live on. They fight for me." Raiden and Fujin now resume the fight with the Deadly Alliance and brainwashed. The fighting is stopped when Shinnok uses his amulet to knock the gods through the doors into the Jinsei chamber. Fujin tells him, "You will not touch the Jinsei."

Shinnok assures, "Oh, I will. And all of Earthrealm will learn the truth...Of death." He uses his amulet to try and trap the gods within it, but at the last second, Special Forces arrive. Johnny jokes, "Oh, sorry ma'am, didn't see you there." Shinnok hisses, "Miserable wretch! Insignificant speck of feculent scum! How dare you…!" He uses his powers to knock out Kenshi and the rest of the Earthrealm warriors.

Raiden sees that Shinnok dropped his amulet, making him threaten, "That is mine!" The two are knocked down before they can get their hands on it. Leaving only Johnny and Sonya left.

"Ready?"

"As always."

The two exchange punches with the fallen god. When he beats them to the ground, he electrocutes Sonya with red electricity. Johnny rushes to stop the attack with his green aura. Johnny shrugs, "I'm not sure what just happened to me. But I am sure of this: You don't even think of hurting her." Johnny launches a kick at Shinnok's face and launches a barrage of punches and a bubble of green aura.

With a nutcracker shot, he throws a barrage of punches with green aura. Eventually, Raiden calls out, "Johnny Cage! The amulet!" Johnny looks down to see the amulet by his feet and kicks it over to Raiden, who traps Shinnok in the amulet. Johnny smirks, "Enjoy the new digs, gramps." Johnny goes to aid Sonya. She asks, "Johnny...Did we…" Johnny assures, "Yeah. We got 'im." Afterwards, the war was over. And what Johnny remembers at the end is one thing: "She called me 'Johnny.'"

And from there, the 20 years leading up to what would have been the second resurrection of Shinnok at the hands of Quan Chi in the comic series will happen as it would in the previous timeline, previously unaltered by the Sage of Six Paths. Here is what is certain:

Kenshi has begun training his son Takeda after asking Hanzo to raise the boy while he continues his crusade against the Red Dragon. Sub-Zero has changed his name to Grand Master Kuai Liang so that he can rebuild the Lin Kuei, and due to being on friendlier terms with Scorpion, has courted Sareena due to her friendship with his brother Bi-Han, and after their marriage have a son who at first has the codename Tundra, and like father like son, becomes the new Sub-Zero.

Raiden has begun training Fujin in being his successor one day. Due to Jax not suffering from years of being a revenant, he and Sonya are running the Special Forces together, stabilizing the relationship with Johnny and their daughter Cassie. Additionally, Cassie and Jax's daughter Jacqui got a rank up in the military, now both lieutenants. Koa'tal, now going by the name Kotal Kahn, has begun leading a civilization of Outworld refugees out of camps set up by the Special Forces.

After their fight in the deathmatch, Frost has joined the Special Forces team as Sub-Zero's teammate and Grandmaster Kuai Liang's student. Goro continues to be Mileena's champion due to Kotal Kahn not having removed his arms. Hanzo and Kana eventually had their son, Jubei, be reborn in the world. Jade and Smoke eventually married and had a daughter named Emerald, but went by the name Vapor.

Liu Kang and Kitana finally got married, having twins Mia and Chi. Kung Lao has started training his cousin Kung Jin. Nightwolf has begun training his niece, Sparrow. Stryker also started training his nephew Kris. Now, 25 years after Shao Kahn's failed battle, Outworld has gone quiet. Raiden teleports into the sanctuary of the Shirai Ryu, and bows to Hanzo, who is training his son with his wife watching, her mouth covered by a scarf.

Hanzo asks, "Raiden, it's good to see you. Is something wrong?" Raiden explains, "Myself and Fujin met with the Elder Gods and discovered urgent news...Mileena has found Konohagakure." Hanzo exhales, "So...It's time for us to meet with Sarutobi again?" Raiden nods. Hanzo chuckles, "He must be an old man by now." Raiden tells him, "I will take you and the Shirai Ryu to meet with the other defenders at the Wu Shi Academy to discuss this matter further."

After a few hours of preparation, Raiden has gotten every defender of Earthrealm to the Wu Shi Academy, where he begins the discussion of Konohagakure. (A/N: Characters aged appearance will be described later.) Raiden begins, "Thank you all for coming. Allow me to begin with asking if anyone remembers the Sage from 25 years ago?"

Kung Jin, Kung Lao's younger cousin, points out saracstically, "Um, I was 1, 25 years ago." Liu Kang, who dresses more like a monk and doesn't show off his abs anymore, but is still youthful other than his salt and pepper hair, "I do. If it wasn't for the man with purple eyes, I would've been mad at you for another 5 years." Takeda, son of Kenshi, asks, "Um, he was the guy who turned everyone that died fighting Shao Kahn back human, right?"

Raiden confirms, "Correct, Takeda. Allow me to explain, 25 years ago, this man asked us to go to his realm, which was impossible to travel to before. While there, we found a civilization that is a blend of ancient chinese and japanese culture, a magic that is called Chakra, and a form of the modern world." Johnny, who has aged about as well as Liu Kang, asks, "What form?" Raiden explains, "They have technology like cinema and radio's, but lack other forms like internet and firearms."

Stryker, who now wears his hat backwards and is wearing Special Forces commander uniform, points out, "So the special forces can't go, otherwise we'd be bringing guns into a world that probably doesn't need wars." Raiden confirms, "Correct. The leader of the civilization, called a Hokage, pointed out that each city-state called Hidden Villages held grudges against each other for wars from decades ago, even before the Hidden Villages were created."

Kuai Liang, now wearing the grandmaster's uniform and sporting a beard, and a scar near one of his eyes, points out, "May I ask why it is you are telling us about this?" Raiden answers, "Because Outworld has apparently started sending tarkatan warriors on expeditions to find unknown realms. I fear this realm is one of them." Kenshi, now sporting a beard and whose hair is as grey as Liu Kang's, asks, "So, you want us to go there and defend the realm?"

Raiden tells him, "Correct, Kenshi. Now, I will open the portal and a few of us will go through." Raiden opens the same portal that was opened 25 years ago and he, Hanzo, Liu Kang, Kuai Liang, Kung Lao, Fujin, and Kenshi enter the portal. On the other side of the portal, the heroes are in the same forest Raiden and Hanzo were in years ago. Following the two, they return to the hidden village Konohagakure.

A middle aged guard raises a hand, "Halt! Nobody is to...Oh, dear Kami! It's you, I remember you when I started this job 25 years ago. H-How are you still young!?" Raiden chuckles, "It's good to see you again, young man. May we enter the village?" The guard tells them, "Sure, but you need to relinquish all your weapons." The heroes do, but some made a few shocking points. Such as when Kung Lao gave to them his iconic hat.

Another was Kenshi, who immediately asks, "Does anyone have a walking stick. I can't really 'see' without my sword." One of the guards gets him a stick to help him walk. When they enter, Kuai Liang sees the Hokage rock, commenting, "Amazing, it's like Mount Rushmore back in the states." Raiden explains, "Those are the Hokage's, Kuai Liang, they are the leaders of this village, and considered the strongest of their time."

Hanzo asks, "Raiden, there's a new face on it." Raiden looks and sees the face of a mature man, young, but gave a sense of a blend of generals in the wars of asia, and the gallant knights of european myth. Raiden comments, "That man looks like Minato Namikaze, the boy we met before, only older." A passing woman asks, "You knew the Fourth Hokage?" Raiden nods, "We met 25 years ago. How is he?"

The woman tells him, "The Fourth Hokage died 12 years ago." Hanzo asks, "How did he die?" She explains, "He died fighting a demon fox with nine tails that was destroying the city. It ate dozens of people at once it was so giant. The fox is gone, but it's spirit lives on in _him_." Liu Kang asks, "Him?" She answers, "The boy that was born that day...Naruto Uzumaki, the plague of the village."

The group is visibly shocked that this woman shows such contempt towards a child for simply being born the same day as a tragedy. Kung Lao changes the subject, "But if the Fourth Hokage has passed, who has been the leader since?" She explains, "The third took back his position until he could find a suitable heir." Raiden bows, "I am sorry that we were forced to ask these questions of you." She waves them off and heads off to wherever she was going to.

The group makes their way to the Hokage's office and are allowed to enter the room. At the desk is Hiruzen Sarutobi, now very frail and elderly like. He blurts out, "By the good will of Kami...Raiden, it's an honor to see you again." A boy with spiky brown hair and an oversized blue scarf asks, "Grandpa, who are these people?" Sarutobi tells the boy, "Raiden is an old friend, Konohamaru. You better hurry now, your friends are waiting for you in class."

The boy nods and runs off, only to briefly trip on his scarf. But he recovers and continues to run off to play with his friends. After a few minutes of introductions, Sarutobi asks, "Lord Raiden, I take it you didn't come back after all these years to catch up. Am I correct?" Raiden nods, "That is correct, I had just found out that the empress of Outworld, Mileena, might have found your realm and I have brought a few of the Earthrealms defenders with me to begin training."

Author's Note: I'm baaacckk…

So yeah, since my last chapter a lot's happened. Too much to really describe. It's been a crazy year. But know that I'm working on all current and future projects.


	5. Chapter 5

Sarutobi exhales, "Raiden, my friend. You couldn't have come at a worst time." Liu Kang asks, "Is there a war?" Sarutobi nods, "No. But the Chunin Exams are coming. The Chunin Exams is an international event where the youngest and most talented Genin from here, Suna, Ame, Kusa, Taki, and Oto will be coming to the village to test their skills and display their capabilities to thousands of citizens known in those villages."

Kung Lao asks, "So it's a tournament to see who is the strongest and to be a substitute for war?" Sarutobi nods, "You are correct, my friend. This exam is no different than your Mortal Kombat tournament. Those that show that they have the qualities of a leader will go from the rank of Genin to Chunin." Kenshi asks, "How long do we have?" Sarutobi answers, "On foot for all of them, a couple of months. Suna's closer so it'll be days for them."

Kuai Liang sees Sarutobi looked away and towards a paper and asks, "Is there something that worries you about that paper?" Sarutobi admits, "There's one individual in Suna. A boy named Gaara. He's the current Kazekage's youngest son, and a Jinchuuriki. When he was born his mother died in childbirth, and since then he's lived a life of isolation. This report says that he admits that he only feels alive when he's killing something."

The Outsiders look down, unsure of how to act. Hanzo suggests, "What if we take the individuals you want us to train to Earthrealm, a few of us can stay behind to train others to avoid confusion over the decrease in the population as an assurance?" Sarutobi answers, "That would work. A council meeting between the civilians and the shinobi of this village will soon begin. Some of you are free to join me." Liu Kang, Hanzo, and Kenshi are willing to join him.

When the three followed the old man, they walked until they entered a room where people dressed like the shinobi and what looks to be finely dressed citizens are in an inaudible argument before the Hokage arrives. The shouting stopped when the Hokage sat at the head of the table with the outsiders beside him. A decrepit man who was so old his visible eye was sealed shut, had a scar on his chin, and was bandaged almost like a mummy spoke first.

"Who are these Outsiders, Sarutobi?" Almost everyone could hear the contempt this man had for the Hokage. Sarutobi assures, "I will introduce them once we go over the more important topics. For now, let's begin the meeting." The meeting was entirely about the Chunin Exams, mostly about how Kumo is wishing to send some of their students into the Chunin Exams. During this time, the Outsiders were explained who Danzo Shimura is: An amoral politician.

As the meeting draws to an end, Sarutobi speaks up, "Now, it is time that I introduce Liu Kang, Hanzo Hazashi, and Kenshi Takahashi, ambassadors for a band of warriors that wish to form an alliance with the elemental nations and have offered to train our warriors for a battle that will soon come to our nation's." He speaks to the three, "If it isn't too much trouble, I'd like that genin teams seven, eight, ten, and Team Guy be the first on the list."

He returns to speaking to the entire group, "If there are any more individuals that should be trained and any possible questions shall be answered." The civilians erupted into inaudible noises. Sarutobi booms, "I AM THE HOKAGE AND THERE SHALL BE ORDER!" One of the shinobi, Kakashi Hatake, a man whose silver hair looks like it belongs to a scarecrow and his face covered by cloth, leaving only one of his eyes visible, raises a gauntleted hand up.

He asks, "Since I'm the Jonin in charge of Team Seven, I assume that the Jonin will be added to the roster?" Sarutobi answers, "Correct. There will also be several ANBU escorts, along with other Jonin volunteers. Is there anything else?" Danzo speaks up, "You said that there will be ANBU, is it possible to make a recommendation?" Sarutobi saw that he was playing at getting new allies, so he adds, "Of course," He thinks, 'Time to recruit Yamato.'

He finishes, "Thank you for coming to this meeting tonight and have a safe return home." When everyone leaves, only the Hokage and the outsiders are left. Kenshi points out, "I'd be wary of who Danzo chooses to send members of something called Root into the organization." Sarutobi exhales, "I told that fool to disband that organization. Now I really have to play this game again." Liu Kang asks, "What makes him hate you?"

Sarutobi explains, "He thinks the village should be above world peace. This makes him a true Warhawk. Anyhow, is there anything else that will need to be discussed?" Hanzo asks, "Can we meet the Jonin and ANBU operatives?" Sarutobi nods, "Of course." He makes a quick summoning of a little monkey and shows to it a list, "On this list are people that need to be at my office in the morning. Please be sure that they are notified."

The monkey salutes, "Of course, Boss." In the following morning, Sarutobi met with the the four genin teams and their senseis, along with the ANBU, and the two people that are apart of his and Danzo's plans. One is a sickly pale boy with black hair sporting a fake smile. Another is a man with spiky brown hair and almond shaped eyes, with a headband synonymous with Sarutobi's old sensei.

Most of the kids are barely awake due to how early it is, but Sarutobi begins, "Thank you all for coming on such short notice. You are each to be sent on a mission that has never been attempted before. A new faction of warriors have come to us and offered unity in exchange for training from a possible invasion. However, the mission will be dangerous, which is why I'm having Yamato and Sai to accompany you."

The two are acknowledged with a gesture of Sarutobi's hands as to which is which. Eventually, Raiden and his entourage arrives. Raiden states, "Most of the warriors are younger than I thought, but they will do, Hiruzen." Sarutobi nods, and with a raise of his hand, Raiden opens a portal. He states, "We go to Earthrealm." One by one, each of the Shinobi walk through the portal, unsure of what to do.

On the other side of the portal, the people were amazed by buildings that reach high into the sky, an island with a statue of a green woman, and several massive televisions broadcasting items in a foreign language. Yet what's strange is that the portal opened in one of these buildings, allowing the outsiders to see just how massive a city is. When they step through, they find two strange men fighting one another.

One is an aged man wearing sunglasses, but no shirt and spiky hair, with bandages around his hands, and a fading tattoo on his chest that reads JOHNNY. The other is an equally aged man with dark skin and no shirt, revealing that his arms are made of metal. Kakashi asks, "What are those two fighting about?" Raiden explains, "They've been rivals for years, and agree to fight only to improve their strength."

Another sensei, Kurenai, asks, "What does that one's tattoo say?" Raiden realizes they don't have much of an english language and explains, "John Carlton, or as he prefers Johnny Cage, was born a descendant of a cult that bred warriors for the gods. It made him into a superhuman, but he didn't know this and instead became a movie star. With the rise in fame, he got his name tattooed onto his chest." Everyone looks at the man like a true narcissist.

Raiden assures, "He's gotten better." The fight ends with a cheap shot by Johnny to the metal man's private spot, making all the men watching cringe. The man bellows at a high octave and collapses. Johnny walks over to Raiden with a wave, "Mornin' Raiden, ninja, rugrats." Raiden bows, "Good morning Johnny Cage. How is Sonya and Cassandra?" Johnny answers, "Sonya and Cassie? Great, great. Cassie tried to bring a boyfriend home and he left crying."

A woman's voice says, "Don't remind me of when that day comes." Everyone turns to see a woman strutting into the room. What grabs everyone's attention is just how beautiful she is. She's dressed in a blend of armor and blue silks, showing just the right amount of skin. She has a fan in each hand, a section a sharp blade. Her face is covered by a blue mask, but her piercing eyes are visible, and her hair is held in an intricate style held together by a clip.

All the guys either blurted out, "Wow." or were just drooling. She walked up to Liu Kang, and embraced him in a hug. He said, "I missed you, Kitana." The woman, Kitana, assured, "I missed you too." One of the kids, a boy with shaggy brown hair, characteristics that belonged more to a dog, red fangs tattooed to his cheeks, and dressed in a hoodie, asks, "Are you two together?" Liu Kang explains, "This is my wife, young one."

One of the Jonin, a green clad man with a bowl cut and teeth that shine when he smiles, tells him, "So you've picked a physical representation of youth. Congratulations, oh red one." Kitana chuckles, "I'm 10,000 years older than him." This makes everyone's jaws drop. Some even fall over. When they recover, they are introduced to the men and women who defend the universe from evil. After that, Raiden begins the meeting.

"Welcome. Thank you all for coming today. I have brought you all here to assist in the training of warriors from a new realm. We will begin by having each of them taking an aptitude test and the rest of us will decide what team will get which teacher." 3 hours later, everyone piled into a nearby hotel and passed out from an excruciating workout regiment. When they found themselves more able to move around, the newcomers found that Johnny had left behind videos showcasing the defenders.

The next morning everyone did basic combat training to improve skills while each Defender would pick out a genin team and start teaching them their techniques. During the lunch break, Raiden read off of a list, "Team Guy shall be trained by Jade, Kung Lao, and Liu Kang, alongside Mia, Chi, and Kung Jin." The six and Team Guy move from one lunch table to sit together. He continues, "Team 8 shall be trained by Kitana, Johnny Cage, and Nightwolf, alongside Sparrow."

These four sit with Team 8 as Raiden continues, "Team Seven shall be trained by Hanzo Hazashi, Jubei Hazashi, Grandmaster Kuai Liang, Sareena, Sub-Zero, and Queen Sindel." These six join these four at their table. Raiden finishes, "The rest shall be trained by Cyrax, Jackson Briggs, Sonya Blade, Cassandra Cage, Kabal, Skarlet, Ermac, Kotal Kahn, Reptile, Jacqui Briggs, Kenshi, and Takeda. That will be all for now." These remaing defenders join the new students and the new teams finish their lunch before going off to begin training.

-Team Guy-

When the new training team arrives at the Wushi academy, Tenten admirably blurts out, "What a beautiful temple. I wonder if there's anything like this where we're from?" Neji grumbles, "I doubt that we will see another. Fate deems it necessary for this to be a rare moment." Kung Jin chuckles, "Lighten up, pal. You'll get wrinkles early." Might Guy chuckles, "I see that the spirit of Youth traverses even dimensions. This will be a most excellent training!"

Rock Lee adds, "With Youth, any training is excellent training, Guy-sensei!" Jade, dressed in almost a palette swap of Kitana's outfit from 25 years ago, walks up to Tenten and asks, "Are they always this...Energetic?" Tenten exhales, "Energetic is sugar coating it." Liu Kang and Kung Lao hang back to discuss the new students. Liu Kang begins, "Lee and Guy will be easy to work with, Tenten will be Jade's star, but Neji…" Kung Lao finishes, "Say no more. I see it too."

Eventually, the group has arrived at the arena of the academy. Liu Kang began, "Let us begin. Guy and Lee, you will be training alongside me, Mia, dressed like her mother with maroon silks, and Chi, dressed like his father but with bright blue. Tenten, you will be training alongside Jade and Kung Jin. Neji, you will be trained by Kung Lao. Are you ready?" Everyone chant in unison, "Hai!" Liu Kang repeats, "ARE. YOU. READY!?" Everyone chants again, "HAI!"

-Team 8-

The training team arrives at a castle that looks like it's been abandoned for 30 years. Kiba, one of the students, sniffs the air with his dog Akamaru, "I smell salt. We're near the ocean aren't we?" The sunglasses wearing Shino points out, "Not near the beach. We're surrounded by the beach. My bugs tell me we're on an island."

Nightwolf, now wearing a wolfskin on his back with the head of the wolf worn over his head, and his forehead painted white, smirks, "Very impressive. You two. You each have what it takes to be shaman's in my tribe." Johnny corrects, "I think a shaman's a sage where they're from. Anyway, welcome to Argus Island, the last mortal kombat island."

Sparrow, dressed in a tan tank top and short jeans with cowboy boots and a sparrow feather in her auburn hair, walks beside the two other girls and asks, "You guys don't have pet powers do you?" The older of the two answers, "No. My powers are genjutsu based. The power of illusion. Hinata's is her family's Hyuuga stance." Kitana chuckles, "Maybe we can give to her a few weapons to customize her style." Hinata squeaks, "B-But, L-Lady K-Kitana, m-my family's Hyuuga style has been passed down for generations. I-It would be frowned upon if I changed anything."

Kitana lowers her mask, showing a radiant smile with the edges in a high smirk, "Well then, let's keep it a secret." Hinata goes red eyed and slightly blushes. Shino cocks an eyebrow, "Hm. I've only seen Hinata blush around Uzumaki." Nightwolf asks, "Uzumaki? The blonde boy with whiskers?" Sparrow wonders aloud, "If the kid's getting trained by Hanzo, he'll be a true badass. I wonder what he's doing right now?"

-Team 10 And Others-

Team 10 was teleported to an Outworld colony. There, dozens of people are gaining the right to legally stay in Earthrealm. Kotal Kahn, now wearing the warrior helmet with the feathers on top, looks saddened, "It's a shame. Such innocent people are willing to incur the wrath of the Elder Gods simply to flee from Mileena. This atrocity must stop."

Reptile assures, "The false Kahn will fall soon, Emperor. The false Kahn will fall." The laziest boy, Shikamaru, exhales, "Man, it must be a drag to be in one of those lines." Jax claps him on the shoulder, "Well, it'll be more of a drag because y'all will be running laps around them."

Asuma chuckles, "Well, Shikamaru will be hard to convince to run, but all you have to promise Ino is a date with Sasuke and Choji some barbecue." Sai looks down, "So, she wants to date Sasuke?" Kenshi telepathically asks him, "Do you like her?" Sai just nods slightly, but thinks, knowing Kenshi can hear, "But I'm ordered not to have emotions."

Kenshi's son, Takeda, points out telepathically, "What your boss doesn't know won't hurt him." Kabal, with his scars now more or less faded and wearing a mask that looks much closer to Darth Vader, points out, "Alright, let's stop messing around and get started. Let's go over the basics. Fatso charge at me." Choji rages, "DON'T CALL ME FATSO!" Choji chases after the scarred speedster as everyone watches. Jacqui shrugs, "Huh, Kabal might actually be outrun." Cassie shrugs, "Are we going to start soon?"

Cyrax, now sporting a black hoodie with gold lining, throws out a smoke bomb and yells, "Prepare for Kombat!" Everyone runs away from the bomb, with Ino screaming, "I should've become a lover instead of a fighter!" Sonya does a flip and lands in front of Yamato, who creates a shield of wood, which Sonya quickly breaks with a kick. Sai attempts to fly away on a drawn bird, until he looks to his side and sees Ermac floating beside him. Sai sweats, "Uh oh…" As he's knocked out by a psychic punch from Ermac.

-Team 7-

In the freezing mountains of the Lin Kuei's temple, most of those present shiver. Jubei, who looks very similar to Takeda five years ago, asks, "Liang, how is it that you are wearing nothing but a vest and pants and you aren't shivering?" Kuai Liang, dressed in the blue outfit he wore in the first tournament, chuckles, "You'll need to be descended of ancient cryomancers. That, and learn how to tame ice dragons." Jubei asks, "Wait, seriously? Ice dragons?" Sub-Zero chuckles, "You'll have to see if we're serious soon."

Sareena scolds her son, "Sub-Zero, stop antagonizing Jubei. Or do you want everyone to hear what you're real name is?" Sub-Zero begs, "No! Mom, please! It's embarrassing!" Kakashi pulls out a book with a red circle with a line on one of the sides and starts reading, "I'm just gonna go read Icha Icha Paradise until we start." Jubei raises an eyebrow, "That sounds kind of dirty." Kakashi looks at him with his one visible eye, "It is."

Sasuke snorts, "Can we get this over with?" Sindel warns, "It is not good to rush into the dark, child. You sometimes won't like what you find." Hanzo adds, "That is true, Uchiha. While in Konoha you are an elite among your peers. But here...You are a lump of coal which will be made into a diamond. Now, if I understand you know some of us are not from this realm. Who wants to train with Ice...Or Fire?"

Sareena motions towards Sakura, "Come along, sweetie. This is training for the men." Sindel smirks, "Let's see if we can make a banshee out of you." Sakura looks back with a nervous expression, while Hanzo closes his eyes and exhales. When his eyes open, Hanzo has become Scorpion. He roars, "Gone! Gone is the form of man! Now arises Scorpion!" Naruto Uzumaki has stars in his eyes, "AWESOME!"

Scorpion exclaims, "Right off the bat. You each could use improvements of some form," Kakashi only shrugs, Naruto makes a face as he blurts out, "Huh? Whu?" While Sasuke sends the Netherrealm ruler a death glare. Scorpion continues, "But like I said, we will make diamonds out of you." Kuai Liang states, "Let's start with seeing how much you can copy our cryomancer heritage with the Sharingan. Son." Sub-Zero states, "Ready, father."

While father and son fought Sasuke and Kakashi, Scorpion asks, "Boy, let me ask you, does the name Kushina Uzumaki mean anything to you?" Naruto shrugs, "Nope. Never heard it before. But it sounds fiery." Scorpion narrows his eyes, thinking to himself, 'Minato...Kushina...Is this boy really your son?" Scorpion decides to ponder later and focuses on the fight at hand. Sasuke and Kakashi do show promise, but they have yet to copy the Chryomancer's techniques.

Meanwhile, in Outworld, Mileena is fuming. She demands, "Explain to me again how this foolish plan, Rain?" Rain explains, "It is simple, myself and Tanya shall infiltrate Earthrealm in the late hours and will take Kitana for you to take Argus Island, the Edenian's new home." Suddenly, a Kytinn woman, D'Vorah, steps out of the shadows and states, "Empress, This One does not believe that is a successful plan. It may convince an invasion of Outworld."

Suddenly, the queen's ambassador, Tanya, struts to the Empress' side, "But D'Vorah, surely you realize that when we take Kitana, her family will rush to save her. It will be their death for we have entire armies that can destroy less than a dozen mortals. And when they leave the land of the living, Rain will marry Kitana and will allow us to incorporate first Argus Island, and soon the rest of Earthrealm."

Mileena tells the Kytinn, "Dearest Tanya speaks like a melody long forgotten, D'Vorah. Rain, you shall commence the plan." Tanya smirks and Rain then bows honorable while D'Vorah looks with contempt at the two. Rain explains, "We shall infiltrate in the dead of night, and will be teleported onto the island outside of the main compound, otherwise our entrance would be discovered right away."

On Argus Island, the island of the original Mortal Kombat Tournament, is now sprinkled with homesteads and castles for the free Edenians to reside freely. But in the center of the island, resides the castle that the royal family and their closest allies reside. One of the bigger bedrooms is the personal quarters of Liu Kang and Kitana, who he holds in a protective hug in his sleep. Liu hears a struggle outside the room and bolts up.

His sudden movement awakens Kitana. She tiredly asks, "What's going on, Liu?" Liu tells her, "Stay in bed. Take the knife you keep in your dresser out. Do not answer the door unless it's me or the children. Understood?" Kitana nods, no longer tired due to the seriousness of the situation. Liu Kang rushes out of the room, preparing a flaming fist as Kitana grabs the knife. She holds it steady as fighting can be heard. She never noticed the shadow being that knocks her out.

Outside the room, Liu Kang finds Jade fighting off a fire with her fellow guards. He asks, "Jade! What's happening?" She answers, "A dozen tarkatans came through a portal by the beaches and attacked the palace." Liu questions, "Where's the tarkatans?" Jade looks away, "Dead. They went down fighting. Now we have to take care of this fire they left us." Liu Kang wonders, "Do you need my aide? I need to let Kitana know that it's safe."

Jade assures, "Not to worry, we can handle this fire on our own." Liu Kang returns to his bedroom and opens the door, "Kitana, the trouble is over, we can…" He never finishes as he realizes that Kitana is gone. He starts looking around the entire island, calling her name out, each time louder than the last. The only thing he found of her was the ornate knife she held onto was left behind. It was hard to believe, but Kitana was gone.

Afterwards, those closest to the kidnapped edenian took it differently. Jade holed up in isolation with her family, Sindel and Jerrod's soul went into silence at a great table to discuss the rescue, but Liu Kang and his and Kitana's children are the most distraught. They had to be sedated to keep them from going feral. Scorpion, meanwhile, rounds up Kenshi, Takeda, Jubei, Sai, Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi.

Kenshi asks, "Hanzo, why did you call us here without letting the others know?" Scorpion points out, "First, Kenshi, I have asked repeatedly that when I'm a specter, I wish to be called Scorpion. Additionally, we are shinobi, warriors of the shadow. We can infiltrate Outworld much better than any other sensei and their students." Everyone takes this compliment in stride. Scorpion continues, "But if we are to infiltrate Outworld, we'll need to go in teams of two to avoid suspicion."

Scorpion looks to Kenshi, "You and Takeda will go to the Wastelands of Outworld," He looks to his son, "Jubei, you and I will teleport a distance away from them," Scorpion looks to Sakura and Sasuke, "Sakura, Sasuke, you two will teleport a distance away. And girl, if you so much as spend one second on wooing over that boy that could've been spent on this mission, I will ensure that Sindel put you through ten more of those exercises of hers."

Sakura pales at the thought of the torture Sindel called Exercise. She didn't enjoy a second of being screamed at. Scorpion looks to Kakashi and Sai, "Kakashi, you and Sai will teleport a distance away from them. You both are former ANBU, you will be able to work together." Naruto asks, "Hey, what about me?" Scorpion closes his eyes, before stating, "Come out child. You are not good at hiding." Out of the doorway walks Hinata.

Hinata stammers, "C-C-Can I join you? I wish to save K-Kitana-Sensei." Scorpion cocks an eyebrow, "Congratulations, Uzumaki, you just got your squadmate." At this, Hinata turns bright red. Scorpion opens a portal, "Let's move out!" On the other side of the portal, Naruto and Hinata found themselves within a grim wasteland. Naruto pulls out a map, "Okay...So according to this map, we are here," He points to a spot on the map, "And everyone is in a circle around this city."

He points to the colored square that indicates the capital. Hinata shrugs, "I-I guess we start walking." As she walks off, Naruto decides to follow. As they walk Naruto looks to the sky and blurts out, "Why do I feel like the sky should be purple or something?" Hinata nods, "I-I guess that's understandable." As they wonder, Hinata starts to think, "D-Do you think we'll stand out?" Naruto's eyes widen, "You're right! We need to disguise ourselves!"

They walk by a caravan of nomads, and Naruto waves at them, "Hi! Do you guys have any blankets we can borrow?" An elderly man gives to him two massive blankets and states, "Here. Enjoy the nights with your woman young one." Both teens turn red, until Naruto starts rambling incoherently while Hinata is wide eyed. The old man chuckled as the nomads continued on, while Naruto and Hinata use the blankets as cloaks to make them unnoticeable.

They walk until they come across the capital. Hinata points to a tall building and states, "Could that be the palace?" Naruto shrugs, "It must be. But are we even in the right city?" Hinata activates her byakugan, "I can see the others in the city so it must be the right city." With that, the two head off for the palace, before stopping in an alleyway. Naruto smirks, "Time to pull out the Shadow Clones." He quickly forms the handsign and fifty shadow clones appear.

He tells his clones, "Alright, here's the plan, you guys will attack the palace while me and Hinata sneak in through the side. I guess you guys will also attack from the side, I'll summon more around the palace." They salute him and attack the Tarkatan guards. Hinata trembles, "T-those creatures terrify me…" Naruto assures, "You don't have to look at them, let's get going." They quickly flow chakra into their feet and scale the palace.

Inside, they find a purple clad man complaining, "Empress! What is taking so long!? Why hasn't Liu Kang and his spawn attacked yet!?" A woman in a pink outfit similar to Kitana, save for pink sashes, and wearing a golden tiara, moans, "Silence Rain! We know that headstrong fool will attack. Just learn to be patient until then!" Rain fumes, "Bah, fine! I'll be in the flesh pits with the Princess." The Empress screeches, "Don't get funny ideas yet! I don't condone some actions!"

Naruto whispers, "Let's follow him." Hinata stops him, "Wait. What if we transform?" Naruto eyes light up, "Yeah! We were shown some of their generals by our senseis...I'll become a cyborg!" Just like that, Naruto transforms into the red cyborg Sektor. Hinata blushes as she transforms into the bronze skinned, yellow clad Tanya. She blubbers, "I-I feel exposed." Naruto assures, "It's only for a little bit. But we do have to get going."

Author's Note: At this point, the earlier universes start to play a part. I think that what I'll do first is have Noob Saibot, Rain, and Liu Kang's ruled universe fight each other over the alternate Naruto universe.

Before anyone asks, Scorpions transformation is based off of DC's Etrigan.


	6. Chapter 6

Hinata and Naruto were a few feet behind Rain, who quickly turned to them and demanded, "What do you want, you two?" Naruto quickly stated, "We have been assigned to inspect the guard detail on Kitana." Rain chuckles, "I'm surprised that the Empress would send her concubine to guard the princess." Neither answered, earning a wave from Rain that sent a wall of water at them. He suddenly demands, "The real Tanya reacts violently when I call her a whore. Who are you!?"

This wall of water released Naruto and Hinata's disguise, putting them at a disadvantage. Rain reacts, "Spies!? The Empress will deal with you!" As he approaches them, he's surrounded by mice made of ink. Before he can react, a figure appears in front of him, and uses it's red eye to make him unconscious. Naruto asks, "Kakashi-Sensei? Sai?" Sai warns, "Be careful next time, whiskers. Know the enemy better next time."

Kakashi shrugs, "But at least we got here before any alarm was set. Let's stick together." The four ascended into the Flesh Pits, as they are joined by the others. When they entered, Kakashi, Sasuke, and Scorpion made clean work of the tarkatan guards with their kunai, Scorpion's chained of course. Kenshi grabbed a hold of the unconscious Kitana and draped her over his shoulder, "Scorpion, we are leaving."

Scorpion quickly opens a portal to Earthrealm as Tarkatan soldiers were about to swarm them with Rain at their side. Rain vented, "Dammit! Why did this plan fail!?" Suddenly, D'Vorah appears, "This one thinks that you didn't incorporate into your plan that there might be some unknowns." Rain snorts, "So what do you suggest...We make our own unknowns?" D'Vorah smirks, "Yes...What if we turned fiction into reality with sorcery?"

At that moment, three portals open, and out steps a revenant Liu Kang dressed as if he was preparing for war, Noob Saibot with a white cape with a hood over his dark hood, and Rain dressed in so much purple only his eyes are visible. Mileena enters and questions, "What is this?"

The revenant spoke first, "We are rulers from across the multiverse. We have come together so that we each may be able to rule all of time and space. And we've come to you, Mileena, to reveal that the Earth Realmers have come into contact with an alternate universe. And we wish for you to have the same advantage."

Mileena is left to ponder this information while the three stare daggers at her.

Back in Earthrealm

Kitana is left to recover, so Raiden gives a speech to the students, "Until Princess Kitana can recover, I'm afraid that training will have to be delayed. Unfortunately, according to her doctors, she won't recover in time for you to finish before the Chunin Exams begin, so I'm afraid that we won't be resuming training until after the exams are finished."

Ino asks with a raised hand, "But she didn't look too injured."

Raiden nods, "True, Ino Yamanaka, unfortunately, she didn't suffer physical pain, but spiritual pain with the aide of the Outworld Sorcerers. While medical doctors will aide her, I'm afraid that Nightwolf will have to complete her healing. However, I can allow the defenders to be spectators in the Chunin Exams. You are all free to go."

Suddenly, a portal appears, and out steps Mileena, who demands, "And what of Outworld, Thunder God?"

Liu Kang speaks up, "You'll have to bring that up with the Hokage, Empress."

Kakashi adds, "And even then, that's one leader of a single village. And I think that before anyone can go, you'll have to cover up some of your warriors or else they'll be arrested for indecent exposure."

Mileena snorts, "I can meet those arrangements."

She makes her leave through the portal, while Raiden opens a portal to the shinobi dimension, and all enter through. They appear near one of the training grounds. Johnny finally asks, "How the hell does Mileena know about this realm? I mean, I'm sure she found out about the rugrats, but it usually takes years to find a new realm."

Shikamaru suggests, "Maybe she met somebody from our realm. That or somebody gave to her access to that information. Either way, it's gonna be a real drag."

Liu Kang speaks up, "Either way, we'll need to speak to the Hokage right away. You're all free to go." Naruto runs off to meet with Konohamaru and enjoy a bowl of ramen at Ichiraku's with Sakura. Eventually, Konohamaru asks, "Hey, boss. Is she your girlfriend?" This makes Sakura furious and starts chasing the two. Konohamaru bumps into a teen dressed in black and with purple face markings with the suna headband.

He grabs Konohamaru by his blue scarf and lifts him up in the air. He asks, "Does this hurt, punk?" A blonde, pigtailed woman in a lavender shirt with a mesh undershirt snorts, "Put him down, Kankuro. Or you know you'll pay for it later." Naruto screams, "YOU BETTER TAKE YOUR HANDS OFF OF HIM RIGHT NOW!" Kankuro smirked, "We've got a few minutes before he gets here, so let's mess with these punks a little."

Konohamaru begs, "Let go of me you jerk!" Kankuro smirked, "You're feisty. But not for long." Naruto charges at him, "Put him down!" However, he falls when all Kankuro does is move his fingers with his free hand in a pattern. Naruto screams, "What the-!? What was that!?" Kankuro gloats, "You're leaf genin? Your village is full of wimps. And you're all annoying me." The woman next to him assures, "I'm not involved in any of his antics."

Kankuro prepares a punch, only for his grip on Konohamaru to break when something strikes his hand. A pebble falls to the ground. They hear something being tossed in the air, and look to a nearby tree to see Sasuke leaning on a tree branch, with a pebble in his hand. He states, "You're a long way from home and way out of your league." Sakura's eyes become hearts at seeing him.

Everyone boy looks at him like a show off, but Kankuro's lady friend and Konohamaru's friend Moegi is blushing. Sasuke just tells Kankuro, "Get lost."

"Kankuro, back off. You're an embarrassment to our village."

Everyone stares at a tree branch on the other side of Sasuke's tree and sees a red haired boy with a mark on his forehead hanging upside down having said those nine words with such killer intent. The boy has blank eyes with bag under them and dressed in browns with the Suna symbol on a belt, with a gourd on his back. Everyone freezes with fear at this boy, even Kankuro, who sheepishly says, "Hey...Gaara…"

Gaara questions, "Have you forgotten why we came here?" Kankuro stammers, "I haven't, it's just that they challenged us first! Here's what happened-"

"Shut up. Or I'll kill you."

Gaara looks to the Konoha children, "I apologize for any trouble he caused." In a puff of sand, Gaara is standing next to the other two. He orders them, "Let's go. We didn't come here to play games." Kankuro stammers, "Alright. Sure. I get it." Sakura speaks up, "Hold on! Hey!" The girl snorts, "What?" Sakura explains, "I can tell by your headbands that you come from Sunagakure. Of course the land of fire and wind are allies, but no shinobi are allowed in suna or konoha without permission. So state your purpose. And it better be good."

The girl exhales, "Really? Have you guys been living under a rock or what? You don't know what's going on, do you?" She produces a card, "We have permission. Of course, you are correct. We are from Sunagakure, the land of the wind. Each of us are genin. And we're here for the Chunin Exams. Get the picture?" Naruto blurts out, "The Chunin Exams? They're starting already? But we just got back from our last mission."

The three walk away, while Sasuke lands on his feet. He speaks up, "Hey! You! Identify yourself!" The girl giggles, "Who? You mean me?" Sasuke nods, "No. Him. The guy with the gourd on his back." Gaara stares daggers, "My name is Gaara of the desert. I'm curious about you too. Who are you?" Sasuke smirks, "I am Sasuke Uchiha." There starts to be a tense silence...Until Naruto blurts out, "Hi! I bet you're dying to know who I am!"

"I couldn't care less." That's the response he gets as they leave. Naruto looks to the kids, "Konohamaru...Do I seem uncool?" He answers, "Compared to Sasuke? Yeah! You're pretty lame!" Nobody notices the team with headbands brandishing music notes watching. One of them asks, "What do you think, Dosu?" The mummy-wrapped man snorts, "The usual weaklings. Nothing special. But the brat from the Uchiha Clan and the Desert Rat. We should watch them. Carefully."

Elsewhere, the Hokage has called in the jonin for the upcoming Chunin Exams. And to his side is Liu Kang and Kuai Liang. While many jonin question who these two men are, Hiruzen speaks up, "Now, we shall begin the selection of Genin that shall join the Chunin Exams. But first, Might Guy, Kakashi Hatake, Kurenai Yuhi, and Asuma Sarutobi. Step forward." The four did, while Kuai Liang questions, "Sarutobi? Is he related to the Hokage?"

Hiruzen addresses, "Normally, it is up to you four to decide which of your students are qualified for the upcoming event. However, thanks to the actions of our potential allies training your team during the buildup to the Exams, I have deemed it necessary to make it a mandate that each of your students participate. Do either of you four have any objections?" Each state, "No." Hiruzen nods, "Very well. Now for additional news, those potential allies and their rivals will be in Konoha during the duration of the Exams. They are a motley bunch, so avoid antagonizing them or else it could lead to war. The outcome of these exams decides who the entire ninja world aligns with."

At the bridge where Team 7 meets, Sakura is fuming, "WHY!? WHY!? WHY!? HE ALWAYS SETS THE TIME AND IS ALWAYS LATE!" Sasuke thinks to himself, "First thing in the morning, and I already want to leave." Kakashi teleports onto an arc, "Good morning everyone. Sorry I got lost, I'm afraid I got lost on the path of life." He hops off the arc and states, "But I have good news. The chunin exams are starting off, and the Hokage asked that each of you join. A Hokage only recommends someone once every blue moon, meaning it's a high honor even if it's voluntary for each of you. Here's your applications. It will starts in five days at 3 o'clock in room 301 at the academy."

Naruto starts imagining himself winning first place, while everyone else mopes in second place. And then the Hokage retiring for Naruto to become Hokage. Sasuke however, is thinking about Gaara. Sakura wonders if she can even keep up with the boys. But then, she remembers the training she went through with the others. She was trained by Sareena and Sindel in their styles. She can make it.

In the outskirts of Konoha, dozens are flooding into the village. Sand, Grass, Sound, Rain, all flooding in as the bright sun sets on the horizon. And those five days just dragged on for everyone. The new genin start to be seen in the street, as well as those from other realms. And not just Earthrealm, but Outworld as well. However, several obviously weren't allowed to go, like Sektor or Baraka.

Eventually, the day arrives, and the Chunin Exams begins. And when the teams of Konoha enter room 301, their eyes had to adjust to the bright light. Once Naruto finally gets a good look of the class, he blurts out, "Holy crap…" To the sight of every genin taking the exam starting with as much killer intent as possible at the Konoha Genin. Sakura adds, "There's so many." Ino shrugs, "I don't know what's worst...The fact we're rookies, or the fact this is a privilege."

Hinata asks, "D-do they even know?" Shikamaru admits, "Possibly, the Hokage has no reason to keep secrets, especially in regards to outsiders, even at their levels. I knew there'd be a drag." Kiba admits, "Whatever the reason is, one things for sure...They hate the Rookie Nine." Suddenly, a voice calls out, "Hello." The teams look over to see a guy only slightly older than them with silver hair, giant glasses, and dressed in purple approaching.

He introduces himself, "Name's Kabuto. Kabuto Yakushi. It looks like you guys made an impression. Is it 'cuz you're rookies fresh out of the academy, or something else?" He snickers, "Relax, the Hokage told us that there would be a group specially trained joining the exams. I'm just curious about what's special. If it's pissing off every genin in this room, mission accomplished. Although, to be fair, the exam makes everyone tense. People die in these exams, you know."

Sakura asks, "Kabuto...This isn't the first time you've taken this exam, isn't it?" Kabuto smirked, "Correct. This is...My seventh. Though, to be fair their held twice a year, making this my fourth year. Well, seventh time's the charm. Although…" He pulls out a deck of orange cards, "It has allowed me to collect info for my info cards. 200 Chakra encoded cards that records everything I've collected."

He reveals the other side, "And a bonus, they're blank unless I provide my personal chakra." He pumps some chakra into one card, revealing a map of the ninja world. He continues, "Take this one, for example. I've mapped out each village taking the exam, placing number of participants, geographical distance, any other bit of information. Like the fact Kumo won't be taking the Exams this time around." Naruto looks closely, and blurts out, "We have 72. Woah."

Kabuto nods, "Correct. Woah. We have the most participants, while the Sound Village, Oto, has only three participating. Whoever selected those three must have some kind of faith in those three. I mean, this event is meant to foster camaraderie, after all. Although, this could be an attempt to regulate the number of Chunin, and thus, Jonin in each village. That would make sense, they don't want to deal with invasions of overpowered neighbors, in a sense."

Sasuke questions, "Do you have any information on the candidate Gaara?" Kabuto snorts, "Well, I'd find the info, but it's usually more fun when the name isn't known. Yeah, I got his info." He flows chakra into it, "But it isn't a whole lot, I'll admit. All I know is that he's done a single B Rank mission, 8 C Rank missions, and his teammates are his older siblings Kankuro and Temari. Other than that, I've got nothing on him. Not even his ninjutsu, taijutsu, or genjutsu skills. Not even the sensei. But one thing I do know is this: He survived every mission he's ever been on without a single scratch on him."

Shikamaru sweats, "A B-Rank and never scratched!? Fighting him will be a real drag I'll say that." Kabuto continues, "The Leaf, Sand, Waterfall, Grass, Rain, and Sound are each participating. And the bad part about this for us is that the best and brightest are taking part in this exam. Well, no pain no gain as they say. That doesn't mean it'll be easy though." Suddenly, Dosu appears, revealing one of his arms is covered in a gigantic gauntlet.

His male teammate throws two Kunai that Kabuto manages to dodge. Dosu appears before him and throws a punch that is practically vibrating. Kabuto manages to dodge the punch. Once everything stops, Kabuto's glasses break. Suddenly, he starts to look green, his eyes bulging, vision disoriented, and he vomits. Dosu and his team stand over Kabuto as he empties the contents of his stomach.

The male snorts, "Write this on your card punk. The genin from Oto will be chunin when this is over. Numbers don't matter to us at all." Kabuto smirked, "Right, Oto. Sound ninja. That's your specialty, isn't it? Like how Suna has wind and Konoha has fire. You used the sound of your punch, to attack the nerves in my ear, the nerves necessary for bodily control. Clever. You just revealed your secret to the whole class."

Suddenly, there is a puff of smoke. A voice booms, "Alright, punks, settle down! The chunin exams are officially started." The smoke clears and a man with scars and in a trench coat wearing his headband like a bandana appears with a group of others, "My name is Ibiki Morino, the Proctor, but you'll know me as your worst nightmare." He points an accusing finger, "First, you! Oto genin! Knock it off! Who told you could fight!? You wanna fail before we've even begun!?"

Dosu shrugs, "Sorry, it's our first time. Guess we're a little jumpy. Sir." Ibiki smirked, "I'll say this once, so listen up. There will be no combat between candidates unless the proctor says so. Don't screw with the proctor or else you'll be disqualified immediately. Got it? Now to begin with the first stage of the Chunin Exam: To begin, you will be given a number to determine where you will sit for the written test." Naruto goes white, "Written? Oh crap."

Eventually, everyone takes a seat, with the people that came with Ibiki taking a seat at the end of each row. Naruto, sitting in chair 53, laments, "Why wasn't I told there'd be a written test?" Hinata, sitting next to him, assures, "D-don't worry, Naruto...With your strange luck, you'll make it."

Ibiki states, "Eyes front, now. I won't repeat myself, so pay attention. The written test is based on point deductions, so you start with a perfect score of 10 points. 1 point is deducted for each question you get wrong. Teams will only pass on the scores of all team members, so if one fails, you all fail. And the sentinels at the end of each row have eyes like a hawk, to see if your cheating. Every time you're caught cheating, they deduct two points. Get caught five times, and you're team will be dismissed immediately. Anyone caught cheating doesn't deserve to be here. If you want to be shinobi, show us. The final question won't be given out until fifteen minutes before the end of the testing period. That leaves 45 minutes to answer nine questions that you have before you."

At this, Naruto swallows nervously, "Well, my strange luck has just dried up." Ibiki booms, "NOW BEGIN!" Naruto thinks, 'Alright. Keep it cool. You got this pal. Just look over the questions and see what you can answer." He reads each question and gulps, "Oh, crap. I'm dead. I got nothing on these weird questions." Then he has an epiphany, 'Wait a minute, is that the point? To find information without getting caught? That's like shinobi 101. Huh, when I read between the lines, I read between the lines. Guess I learned something from Hanzo-Sensei and the others after all. I should also thank Kakashi sensei for his ramblings of how a ninja should see through deception.'

His head droops, 'But I don't know squat about information gathering. I'm still doomed.' Around him, the other genin get to work. Kiba's already got Akamaru looking for answers. Shino's bugs are swarming around the class. Tenten is using the paneling of the lights as mirrors with chakra threads to look around the room. She works with Lee using his headband as a mirror. While Naruto's sitting about moping, Hinata whispers, "Naruto, if you want, you can cheat off of my answers."

Naruto's eyes widen, hardly able to process the statement. He questions, "Why? I mean won't you get in trouble too?" Hinata swallows hard, "Well...It's because I don't want you to leave. It'd be nice if we all stuck together! We went through so much together." Naruto smirks, "That makes sense." Naruto prepares to take a peak, until a kunai is inches away from his face, as another student is caught cheating five times.

And students are being failed left and right, dropping like flies. Naruto swallows, "Hinata, I can't cheat off of you. If I get caught, you don't deserve to get in trouble too." Naruto starts crying, 'Being noble sucks!' And while this is going on, Neji is using the Byakugan and Sasuke the Sharingan. Ino using her body swapping technique on the genius Sakura allows her a look at the answers. Naruto decides one thing: Everything rides on the last question.

Eventually, Ibiki booms, "Alright! Listen up! Here's the tenth and final question! But before I give you the question, there are some more rules that you need to be aware of. These rules are unique to question 10. Listen, carefully...And try not to let them frighten you. Rule number one, each of you is free not to be given it, but know that means you and your team is disqualified. But if you do accept the question, and get it wrong...You will be disqualified and barred from the Chunin Exams for the rest of your life!"

Naruto starts to cry, thinking to himself, 'WHAT!? No more Chunin Exams? That can't be official! But wait, is that it, another test, to see if we are willing to sacrifice so much over it?'

Ibuki inhales deeply, "Now then, if you wish to not get the question, say so now."

One by one, people start raising their hands up and start to leave. Naruto, slowly raises his hand up...And then he slams it down, getting everyone's attention. He screams with all his bets in this one rant, "Don't understand me! I don't quit and I don't run! You can act all tough all you want, you guys aren't gonna scare me off! No way! I don't care if I do get stuck as a Genin for the rest of my life! I'll still be Hokage someday!"

Only 78 Genin choose to stay. Ibiki states, "Well then, I admire your determination, if nothing else. For those of you remaining there's only one thing left to do...And that's for me to tell you...That you've all passed the first exam." Sakura stands from her seat, "Hold on, what just happened? What do you mean we passed? Where's the tenth question?" Ibiki starts to laugh, "There never was one. Not a written one at least. Actually, your decision to stay was the answer to the tenth question."

Temari calls out, "So wait a second, does that mean the other nine were a complete waste of time!?" Ibiki continues to chuckle, "Oh no, not at all. Quite the opposite. They served a simple purpose. To test your ability to gather information without getting caught in the most adverse circumstance. Let me explain, you see my test was to test on not only as an individual, but as a team. And how well you function apart of that team. That's why the test was scored by team. It was a reminder that everything affects the team. The nine questions were difficult, far too difficult for any ordinary Genin to solve. I imagine most of you came to that conclusion, that you had to cheat if you had any hope of passing. In fact, the test was designed to encourage cheating. Demanding it, even. I even had two chunin operatives for you to cheat off of."

He begins to remove his bandana, "Those who were caught at it failed. Better not to cheat than to cheat clumsily. Information is the most valuable weapon in battle. Whether you're able to gather information can lead to success or failure." The bandana comes off, revealing craters in his skull, gash like scars, and burns across his head where his hair should be, "There'll be times you'll have to risk your life to get it."

He puts the bandana back on, "Of course, consider the source. Intelligence gathered from an enemy will not necessarily be accurate. Always bare this in mind. Disinformation is worse than no information. It can cost lives. That's why I put you in this position, cheat in order to survive. Those who couldn't cut it were weeded out." Temari admits, "OK, but I still don't get the point of the tenth question."

Ibiki states, "You don't? It's the whole point. The test tests you as a team. The final question gave you two choices, stay and risk everything, or leave and play it safe. Both choices have consequences. A living, breathing no win situation that true Chunin face every day. For example, you're assigned to steal a document from the enemy with no information on the opposition and the possibility of being expected. Like walking blindly into a trap. Do you take a pass on this insane mission, living to fight another day? No. A true Chunin would know there will always be missions like this, so you do not think of quitting. Think only of the goal, and achieve it through courage and discipline. These are the qualities of a Chunin. Those whose determination falters, has no chance of cutting it. And because of this, each of you have successfully answered the ten questions, and can now go on to the second test."

Naruto starts celebrating...As something burst through the window. It pops open. Kunai stick to the ceiling and floor as a banner pops open...With a woman inside. Ibiki thinks to himself, 'She's jumped the gun...Again.' The woman has purple hair, a tanned trench coat, and a mesh shirt that leaves almost little to imagination. She booms, "Listen up, boys and girls! Now it's time for the second exam! I'll be your proctor Anko Mitarashi!" Ibiki points out, "You're early. Again."

She recovers, "Hmph! Well, whatever. Why're are so many left? Either you're getting soft or these guys are good. But it won't matter, since half will be eliminated. Squad leaders have been notified on where and when you are to meet tomorrow." The next morning, all the graduates are staring into a gated off forest, while Anko states, "Welcome to the second exam. It's official name is Training Ground #44. But it's more popular name is the Forest of Death."

Author's Note: Yeah, I'm bringing in Freddy, Leatherface, Jason, and Alien...Don't know about bringing in Kratos, though.

Sorry about the wait, my loyal fans, it's just that I went through a shitload of writers block on this chapter. Transferring from training to the Chunin Exams was something I had to rework over and over a lot.

And even then I feel like I half assed it. Sorry about that.


End file.
